Crash Bandicoot: Beginnings
by eternal1990
Summary: Based off the original series: When Crash Bandicoot washes up on the shore of N.Sanity beach. He soon finds himself in for the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone. This is my very first fanfiction on this site so how I explain and my grammer might be a little rocky. Bear in my mind that this fanfiction I wrote I started 2 years ago so it might not be the greatest.

I encourage feed back from viewers whether praising my work or telling me what I can do to make my stories better. Just don't be a troll.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Crash Bandicoot characters. Crash belongs to it's respected owners. The OC's in the story are mine.

Here we go:

Beginnings Prologue

No words could describe how much pain Crash Bandicoot was in, but regardless it felt as if his body was being stabbed and thrown across the room.

Crash used every amount of will power he had to keep from crying as he was strapped down to the table in the ominous room he was in.

Crash was originally a normal developing bandicoot that lived on the of the three islands off the coast of Australia. But, one day he was taken from his home and transformed into the anthro being he was now.

Due to Crash not being a fully developed bandicoot, his age only came to preadolescent.

The experiments and testing stopped for one minute as the two scientists moved away and conversed with each other.

Crash took this time to breathe…he wanted more than anything to escape. This place was messed beyond his reasons and he needed to leave before it was too late.

Finally the one scientist pointed at table and left the room.

The other scientist came to the table entrapping Crash before roughly grabbing him and leading Crash back to his cell.

Back in the dungeon, Crash sat in his cell all across the other cells were even more prisoners. They all locked sad, afraid or emotionless from their transformation. But, it wasn't just anthros that were locked in these rooms', human children and adolescents made some of the rooms in the dungeon. Regardless everyone's thoughts were bent on escape.

"Crash…" A female bandicoot in her mid-teens asked. "How bad was it today?"

"Horrible…they just kept shooting shots and syringes into my body…they said I'm going under tomorrow." He replied anger and rage in his voice.

A human boy about his age looked at him. "What…happens then?"

"Then I will become the general of the armies."

Everyone in the room exhaled deeply. Then a human girl starting banging her head against the wall. She was about 15 and had long messy blonde hair that looked almost white. Her eyes were a weird shade of brown that under the right conditions made them look blood red, she was dressed in a dirty white dress, a beige wool sweater, brown knee high stocks and brown laced shoes.

"I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be back in California, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, MOM, DAD HELP ME!" The girl cried.

A brown Wombat came towards the girl and embraced her tightly.

"It's okay Valerie, everything's going okay." The wombat tried to keep himself from crying.

Crash had learned when Valerie had first come here she was suffering from Manic Depression…but known better as Bipolar Disorder. The scientist had something special in mind for her so they had completed the treatments…they claimed that because of her mental stability, that they would do it right before she went under. Crash and Valerie had become very good friends…but most days she would crying or screaming or hurting herself which horrified everyone realizing in this place you had to sink or swim.

The bandicoot female came towards him. She had long hair and green eyes with a brown shirt and denim shorts.

"Crash what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"We all need to get out of here…all of us are being treated like dogs…then we will be turned into emotionless slaves that is not a way to live."

"What choice do we have…days are being numbered…and the beings that have gone under now…are completely dangerous…and way too strong for us to handle."

"But determination is the one thing that can give us strength…I don't want to be an emotionless killer."

"I don't think any of us do." A male wallaby said in the back.

"How will we escape?" Valerie whimpered.

"I don't know time is not on my side anymore…Tawna…thanks for being there for me, you were great and quite the hottie." That made everyone laugh a little.

"Of course babe." She grinned.

For the rest of the night everyone talked keeping their mind off of the end of their sanity the end of how they got to live.

Suddenly the dungeon opened. Everyone coward in their cells as a tall bald man in green lab coat and red and blue jumpsuit came in. Behind him was a large muscular koala bear.

Time to go Crash today is the day you become are general."

Valerie started crying and screaming begging them not to take Crash away. Her response was the koala grabbing her and ramming her against the wall knocking her out cold. Causing a little echidna to cry and sob, the wombat and wallaby hugged her tightly to keep her calm and not happen suffer the way Valerie did.

The koala grabbed Crash and led him out of the dungeon.

Crash felt his heart beating quickly as he led down the hallways toward his doom he needed to get out of here regardless of what could happen.

Finally, they reached the lab. Crash was thrown in front of a man. He was in early to mid-forties. He was dressed in a white lab coat over a black jumpsuit and black boots. He wore yellow gloves. This man had a rather large head; he was bald with the remainder of the sides of his hair wild and frizzy, and a messy beard. But, what stood the most out of this man was the large N on his forehead and his sadistic blood red eyes.

"Dr. Cortex, everything is ready." The other man explained.

Cortex simply nodded and pointed towards a metal table with a frightening looking machine above it.

Crash was dragged towards the machine and strapped down tightly. Crash looked around his mind was racing, he struggled not to cry, how could that monster Cortex do this him to everyone here…what did he want to prove.

Suddenly Cortex and his assistant were above him masks covering their faces making only their eyes visible.

"Dr. Cortex…are you sure the Cortex Vortex is ready for Crash you said Crash has had some strange irregularities…should we wait a little longer before completely commence?"

Cortex turned his head slowly toward his assistant.

"Brio…care to repeat that to me?" Cortex's voice was very deep and spine chilling and was almost sweet sounding the way he asked his assistant which Crash knew he was going to get mad and explode.

Brio was sweating nervously. "W-w-well s-s-seeing as Crash is not like other minions he might not go through."

"Brio…I've worked hard on this plot and I'm not going allow this to delay not when I've come so close…this bandicoot will lead my army and help achieve world domination no matter what it takes to achieve…and no one will stop me." Cortex's voice was calm but venom was present.

"But, you don't know what the Cortex Vortex could do." Brio pleaded.

Cortex aimed his laser gun at his head.

"Got anything else to say?" He growled lowly.

"N-n-no."

"Good…commence the procedure."

Crash felt the table rise toward the machine. He struggled and pulled at the bonds, but there was no escape. Finally, he was placed inside. Bright lights surrounded him inside the machine.

He suddenly saw a head piece come towards his head before it mounted roughly on him.

"Suddenly the lights whirled and surrounded him he felt electricity rush through his body.

"Commencing control on subject." The computer rang. Suddenly pain ran through the bandicoot's body.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!" Crash screamed struggling against the pain and the controlling headpiece. He would not become an emotionless being he would not allow himself to.

Suddenly the machine winded down and Crash was lowered back to the scientists view.

"The machine rejected him…how is that possible…every minion that's' gone through has been successful?" Cortex was looking almost stunned.

"That is strange but Crash is different…how could he resist?" Brio piped in.

Crash was breathing heavily on the table. He figured out will he didn't succeed. It was his will…He had no interest in obeying Cortex and fought against his mind games. He won.

"Bah…we'll increase the power level…he will obey even if it kills him."

Suddenly Crash felt a newfound strength inside him and he broke the bonds that held with no effort. Crash without pausing ran for the exit.

Brio's mouth was wide open.

"Dr. Cortex…did he…"

"It doesn't matter…MINIONS GET HIM." Cortex demanded furiously.

Crash ran down the halls of the castle feeling almost good that he managed to resist mind control suddenly he heard the sounds of minions screaming and chasing after him. He blindly looking for an escape or the dungeon where he could free his friends.

"You have nowhere to go…the exits are guarded." A minion demanded angrily.

Crash didn't care he would fight his way past if he had to. He suddenly felt the minions close in on him. Crash made the mistake of turning around but when he did he forgot to turn causing him to go right through a glass window.

"OH NO!" Crash screamed as plummeted towards the ocean below. The second Crash hit the dark waters, his world faded to black.

"Where did he go?" The minions demanded as the searched the endless sea for a hint of orange.

Brio came to the window. "Where's Crash?" He asked.

"He fell into the ocean." A minion explained.

Cortex came to the window looking down for a long time without saying anything.

"Well regardless, Crash is probably dead he cannot, swim such a far distance without dying of exhaustion." Brio scoffed.

"Not necessarily." Cortex interrupted.

"Master what do you mean?" Brio asked carefully.

"I have this feeling Crash will make it to shore…he values himself too much to die now."

"I guess I see what you mean…so what will you do?" Brio asked.

To everyone's surprised a wicked grin spread across Cortex's features.

"If Crash wants to play…then we'll play…Brio I want you to inform the minions and natives on the other islands about Crash's presence and order them to capture him…and if he gives them any trouble then they permission to kill him."

"What about the Cortex Vortex?" Asked Brio.

"I'll tweak one more time…then we'll put that Tawna in…she's probably the reason he'll try to come back to save her and those rats he calls friends…we'll commence in five days…Now report to posts."

"Yes sir." Everyone saluted before walking away. Leaving Cortex to stare out the broken window into the dark the sky.

"Get ready to die, Crash Bandicoot." Cortex mused as he laughed quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter 2 of my fanfiction. This is where you will meet an OC. And she actually plays a major role in the story. Remember to read and review.

Again I don't own the Crash series. OC again are mine.

Enjoy.

Chapter Meeting 1 Aku Aku

"Wake up, please wake up." A soft little girl's voice pleaded.

Crash felt someone by him.

"Aku Aku, is he going to wake up?" The little girl asked again.

"I'm not sure child, he looks pretty banged up." An older voice replied gently.

Crash groaned and rolled onto his back opening his emerald-green eyes.

"He's awake." The girl cheered.

Crash allowed his vision to clear as he saw who was in front of him.

The little girl was a human roughly about his age. She had long messy red hair tied into a ponytail. She had emerald-green eyes just like he did. She wore a Charcoal hooded sweatshirt and faded skinny jeans with worn out sneakers.

The being next to her though was beyond something else. He was simply a floating wooden mask with mask with color feathers on top of his head and a green goatee under his chin.

"Who are you guys?" Crash asked wary

"My name is Aku Aku, and this is Jan. We found you out lying in the water by the shore, you're lucky had we come any later you probably would have drowned." Aku Aku explained.

Crash looked out towards the water.

"Thanks I guess." Suddenly it hit him. "Tawna, my friends, there back at that monster's castle." He seethed to himself.

"You okay?" Asked Jan curiously.

"I have to get to Cortex's castle Tawna and the others are still there." Crash got up and headed towards the jungle.

"Wait." Aku Aku called after him.

Crash walked on ignoring the pleading pair behind him.

"Got to keep going, even if it kills me." Crash was staggering forward. He was out of breath and dehydrated pain was searing through his body.

"Can't …stop…can't…" Crash starting falling forwards, luckily a pair of hands managed to grab him before he could fall.

Crash looked up with blurry eyes to the red-head.

"What are you trying to prove?" The girl asked angrily.

"Every moment I waste, is closer to Tawna's last." Crash snarled.

"Who's Tawna?" Asked Aku Aku.

"She's this great bandicoot chick back at Cortex's castle…and if I don't get back there soon…she and many others will be turned into Cortex's soulless minions." Crash breathed

"Crash you have to be rational." The wooden mask responded firmly.

"I don't have time to be rational…I need to get back now." Crash growled fiercely.

"Crash, if you try to return to Cortex's castle alone, you will fail."

"I'm determined not to fail."

"Crash, Cortex is probably more than aware that you will try to return, and must have informed his minions and the villagers of your presence on the islands and they can be very dangerous."

"But, I can't just sit by and let Cortex brainwash Tawna, Valerie, or the others. And then I can't just let Cortex dominate the world to his likings."

"I know, I won't let Cortex to do that as well…but going directly out there is a mistake…you can't do this alone."

"So what do you propose I do?" Asked Crash.

The mask smiled brightly. "I can assist you in your quest…by guiding you through the islands…I may not look much but I can assure that I will be of great assistance."

"Okay…I guess."

"I'm coming to." Jan blurted.

"Why…Cortex never did anything to you?" Crash asked confused.

"Because I want to help." The girl stated as if it were obvious.

"But girls like you would freak out about this type of stuff." Crash snorted.

"Well I'm not afraid…this Cortex sounds horrible by taking creatures away from their habitats and people away from their homes just for his own personal goals…and I'll be darned if he hurts anyone else."

"Still…"

"I'm coming and that's that."

"Aku…can we set off now?" Crash groaned.

"The sooner the better."

The young bandicoot and the floating mask ran through the jungle. Crash turned to see Jan not far behind.

"Why are you still following me?" Crash demanded.

"Because I said I was coming, remember?"

"You'll probably slow me down you've probably never been in surroundings like this."

"Oh, I've been in more strange and exotic places I can promise you…don't you find it weird that an average American girl is roaming through jungles off the coast of Australia?"

"How so?"

"My parents are in special forces so we move a lot…most of the time I'm back in New York City sometimes though, they make me come along like now."

"So your used to different places?"

"Definitely…I've seen many different places…learned about many different cultures, and met some very interesting people. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle myself."

"If you come with us then there is no turning back."

"Yeah…I know. My parents would never believe what I'm seeing now. And so far the military has refused to strike Cortex."

"Maybe…they don't know what Cortex's creating and they really don't want to know either and are just stalling for time."

"Come on we don't have time to waste." Jan screeched before speeding off.

"Wow she's quick." Crash said amazed.

"She says she runs track." Aku explained.

"Ah…what's track?"

"You have a lot we need to teach you about the outside world…but for now we have a journey to complete."

"All right let the adventure begin." Crash beamed.

Crash and his companions ran into the jungle. Unaware, however that their every move was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Well eternal1990 is back again and now am ready to post the next chapter. I would like to thank jojoker boy for the review. I honestly apperciate the feedback. In the future I'll try to make introductions more smooth. But for now I'll try the best I can. Here's chapter 2.

Again I don't know any of the Crash related characters. However Jan's mine.

Off we go.

Chapter 2 "And a hero was born

The jungles of Beach were thick and you couldn't see the blue sky above you. All around the jungle were vicious man eating plants and creepy critters littering the grounds.

"For a tropical looking jungle…it's quite breezy." Jan said as she huddled in her sweatshirt.

"The islands are closer to Antarctica so that must be why the weathers cooler than it should be." Crash explained from remembering what he had heard.

"Australia…has mixed up seasons, but they are normal just like back in America." Jan responded.

"Jan…why do you have to seem so intelligent." Crash asked rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to be smart it's just an obvious fact." Jan seethed.

"You seem so stiff why don't you loosen up a little?" Crash asked grinning goofily.

"I just don't know how to." Jan admitted turning red.

"Neither do I, but I'm not afraid to give it a shot and so far even with my situation, I feel a huge amount of anxiety has been taken off of me."

Jan was about to retort but Aku stepped in.

"Children that's enough we need to focus on getting to the third island."

"LOOK OUT." Jan cried as she saw a swarm of man eating plants.

They had no eyes or ears but it seemed that must have known they were there by them crouching so to speak.

"How are we going to past them?" Jan asked.

Crash thought for a moment.

He then had an idea. He allowed himself to spin around quickly. He grinned lightly.

"Hope this works."

To Jan and Aku's surprise, Crash started spinning around quickly. He span right into the plants and to make it even more odd, he was taking them down with to no problem.

"Wow, look at him go." Jan said.

"He's definitely a strange character." Aku answered.

After that Crash finished the last of the plants allowing himself to stop, he grinned goofily again with his tongue sticking out.

"Whoa, that was a head rush." He exclaimed amazed by his skills.

Jan however, was having none of it.

"You're a jerk Crash; you could've gotten yourself killed." She growled.

"You care about me?" Crash smirked.

"Yes…no…you know…leave me alone" Jan turned around to prevent Crash from seeing the blush on her face.

"Okay, okay…forget I said anything."

"Children, look ahead we're coming within the vicinity of the village." Aku firmly shushing them.

"Do you think they know of my existence?" Crash asked hoping they didn't.

"More than likely."

"The only way we can get around is going directly through…is there any other way past." Jan asked.

"I'm afraid not…we're going to have to fight our way."

"Well the sooner we do this the better…come on."

The 3 stopped in front of the large gate. So far, there were no guards around…which for now was a good sign.

"Well for now everything is clear…but there is no entrance down here…so how do we get in?" Jan asked looking around.

Crash looked up. "Were gonna have to climb."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"I don't think it will be that hard…the gate's look climbable…no matter what we do…we'll get spotted sooner or later." Aku said.

The kids sighed as the started their climb. The climb itself took about 20 minutes. Jan looked about from the height she was at.

"As freaky as this, there is a great a great view." She said pointing off towards the horizon.

"Jan come on and finish climbing." Crash groaned.

"I'm distracting myself from falling….got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well you don't anymore…because I'm already at the top." The red head smirked as she allowed herself to drop on the wooden surface.

"She's getting under my fur." Crash growled.

"I think you're getting under each other's skin." Aku chuckled.

Finally, Crash allowed himself to drop on the surface. They were past the gate and off in the distance they could see the huge village that they had to trek through.

"So we just go straight in?" Asked Crash.

"It would seem so." Aku answered.

The two started to walk down the path towards the village. But no villagers were around…it was starting to irk Crash.

"Where's everybody…did they just disappear or something?" The bandicoot asked.

"Maybe they don't know we are here." said Jan.

"Or they do…and they are waiting for us to come to them." The floating mask replied warily.

The trio continued down the path. For about 45 minutes no one said a word But the tension was starting to get to them. Crash was looking around everywhere. He wondered if anyone was going to come out of nowhere and bring about their death. Aku Aku was looking straight ahead but his face had a firm frown and he was in deep concentration. Jan had her head completely down and her arms firmly crossed. Jan was never really a talkative or people person, infact she hated places that were crowded or made her feel small or trapped and this place was no exception.

"Are we nearing the bottom?" Jan asked her shaky voice breaking the silence.

"We should be just about…" Aku stopped when he saw what was in front of him.

Dozens of villagers were standing there with weapons in head…staring at the three with murder in their eyes.

"They were waiting…did they want us to think it was too easy?" Asked Crash.

"I'm afraid so." Aku replied.

The natives started conversing to each other in their native language before they lunged.

"RUN!" Crash screamed

They pushed their way passed the guards before bolting away. But, this compelled the natives to chase after them.

"We need to outrun them…before they overrun us." Aku cried.

The chase was on. The trio maneuvered through the trees keeping the natives off of their tail. But the villagers were not to be lost so easily as they chased after the trio. They shouted angrily but they refused; they would not allow themselves to die not until they succeeded in getting Tawna back and taking Cortex down. Crash and Jan felt themselves running out of breath.

"Crash I'm getting tired." Jan wheezed.

"Me too, we need end this now, follow me."

Crash made a sharp a turn to the left, Jan and Aku followed suit. The sudden turn confused the villagers and had them searching which way to turn. Allowing Crash and his companions to escape.

After they were completely sure they outran the villagers they finally stopped to breathe.

"That was way to close." Said Aku.

"Yeah, but I think we lost them." Crash claimed proudly.

"For the moment at least."

Crash suddenly heard his stomach growl.

"I'm hungry." He groaned.

Jan walked up to him with something in her arms.

"Here take this…" She handed him what looked like a cross between an apple and a peach.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I heard they are called a Wumpa Fruit."

Crash shrugged at her before taking one. He stared at it for a long time before taking a bite. From the first bite he was in heaven.

"Wow…that was so good…these little delights of heaven."

"They grow everywhere on the islands…so you'll be able find more." Aku assured.

Crash calmed down and finished his Wumpa treat.

Suddenly they heard a deep rumble.

"What was that?" Asked Jan.

The rumble came again.

"I don't like the sounds of that." Aku whispered.

The sound came once again…this time even louder and the ground seemed to move.

Crash slowly turned around to see a huge boulder coming their way.

"Guys…don't ask but…run."

The three started running for dear life as the boulder charged at them at full speed. It also didn't help with the wooden posts, gaping holes, and rocks along the path.

Crash out of nowhere grabbed Jan and started carrying her on his back.

"Crash I can run you know." She complained.

"You would never be able to outrun a boulder…I don't want guilt on my head if anything were to happen." Crash scowled not in the mood to argue. Before turning his attention into getting them out alive.

Jan couldn't believe what he had said. He cared about her. He just really didn't want to fully admit with him saving Tawna and all. But he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Jan tried so hard to fight the blush that burning on her face.

Crash noticed a steep crevice with some pillars standing out from the bottoms of the large hole.

"If I can make the jumps then the boulder should fall into the crevice. But, I have to careful but agile…do you trust me?" Crash asked the red head he was carrying.

"I guess I do." Jan answered.

The bandicoot braced himself dashing onto the foothold pillars one by one. The boulder was getting weaker because of the gaps in the hole. There was one more jump that had a huge gap between the pillar and solid ground. Crash knew he had to make this jump. Or he would be crushed by the pillar or fall to his death. He braced himself, then with a walking start jumped the from pillar to the solid ground. Because of the momentum, Crash and his companion were sent rolling. The boulder could no longer make it across and went down the hole where a huge crash could be heard.

"That was way to close." Crash exhaled relieved that he actually managed to pull the horrific stunt off.

Suddenly they heard the sound of rushing water.

"Come on, our adventure has only just begun." Crash said as his two companions followed him.

Well that's it for this chapter. What did you think. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to Fanfiction. Here is the next chapter. To jojoker boy here is part of your one question Papu Papu will be in this chapter.

Again I don't own Crash and company. Jan's mine.

Chapter 3 Going With the Flow

Crash peered over some bushes to see the large fresh water creek.

"We need to get the waterfall over there." Jan said pointing towards the waterfall near the village.

"Well…it's this way or no way, so let's hit it." Crash called out.

The three walked along the stone path being careful not fall.

"Normally I would have no problem accidentally falling into water, but because of lower temperatures here, I would probably get hypothermia." Jan winced almost feeling the cold tingle her veins.

Suddenly there was a stop between the path.

"How do we get across now?" Crash asked.

Suddenly a large lily leaf flowed their way.

"Do we just ride it?" Asked Crash.

"I guess…" Aku answered.

They stepped on the leaf. The leaf floated them down the creek. Many different scenes and creatures came to their eyes. The world down under was definitely a mysterious place.

"This world never ceases to surprise me." Crash grinned.

"You'll be more surprised when see the world beyond Australia." Jan commented.

Finally the leaf came to a stop at stone path. They got off continuing down the path. Some of the path was muddy and slimy causing the ground to become slippery.

Crash attempted to run but Jan had stopped him claiming he could fall into the water which in turn could make him suffer from hypothermia that could cause events to be fatal.

Jan took the lead moving slowly as she could past the slippery path and the man eating plants that seemed to litter across the path.

"Jan can we speed up now I'm starting to get impatient." Crash growled.

"We're almost there…look there's the waterfall." Jan pointing off a short distance.

Crash sighed relieved he couldn't wait to speed up and keep moving. Getting back to Cortex's castle was all that mattered to him. He would save Tawna and everyone that he could…but he needed to get their quickly.

After what seemed like days they finally reached the water fall.

Crash stepped on onto the grass looking relieved.

"That took forever…now let's try to get past the village." Crash ordered.

Suddenly in one hut they heard loud snoring.

"What was that?" Jan asked.

Crash and Jan allowed curiosity get the better of them and walked into a beautifully decorated hut.

Once inside they witnessed a large over weight man sleeping in his chair.

"Who's that?" Crash whispered.

"Judging by his tribal clothes…that's Papu Papu." Aku whispered.

"Papu Papu?" Jan whispered.

"Yes Papu Papu is the village chief…and he can be very dangerous if provoked…so let's leave as quietly as we can.

They attempted to tip toe out but only the quiet sounds of the floor boards was enough to wake up the village chief.

"Who dares to wake…?" He stopped when he noticed Crash.

"Crash Bandicoot…how did you…never mind that doesn't matter…I will kill you for Dr. Cortex…then my people and I will roast your body."

"Isn't that special." Crash muttered dryly

Papu Papu swung his club fiercely at the bandicoot. But he managed to jump out of the way. Papu turned around to notice Crash was standing there.

"I won't let you get away." The chief roared as he aimed his staff at the bandicoot. Crash dodged but the village chief spun the staff around again hoping to gain momentum before charging the staff at Crash again. Crash suddenly saw his chance and jumped on him.

"How…how were you able…I'll get this time."

Papu swung his staff again. Crash ran around trying his best to avoid head impact. Jan watched from the corner trying her best not to be attacked in the battle.

Crash without realizing it was caught in Papu's attack but suddenly he felt a faint light against his body. He then noticed Aku looking tired out.

"What'd you do?" Asked Crash.

"You were about to get knocked out cold, so I used my magic to protect you. I only can do this sparingly, but I saved you from a terrible fate for the time being."

"Wow, you do come in handy…thanks."

Papu spun around again.

"Crash, nows your chance get him." Jan cried.

Crash jumped on top of the chief again.

Papu looked like he couldn't take much more of this.

"That's it…I'll finish you this time." He growled.

He spun his staff around again one more time however it seemed a lot slower and easier to dodge so Crash had little trouble jumping on top of Papu one more time. The chief fell to the ground knocked out cold.

"Is he dead?" Jan asked poking him a couple of times.

"No, just unconscious…let's get out of here before…"

The commotion they were causing brought the villagers inside to see what had happened. That's when they saw their chief lying unconscious on the ground and Crash and his companions just standing there wondering what they were going to do. The villagers conversed in their language before they drew their weapons with thoughts of murdering and feasting on the bandicoot.

"I suggest we leave now eh?" Jan asked smiling nervously.

"I would not agree with you more." Crash grinned sheepishly.

Without any more hesitation, the three bolted out of the hut. This only drew the villagers to chase after them however.

"I don't think they are going to stop until they get us…don't you think Aku?" Asked Crash.

"They don't seem happy that we outran them the first time and then knocked out their chief, so yeah I would assume that that they are not going to let us off so easily." Aku concluded.

They ran through dense parts of the jungle that seemed to raided with rolling boulders that the villagers must have set up to capture intruders or food. Which made it harder for Crash and his companions to stay ahead of their enemies.

Jan looked around and saw more huts off in the distance.

"More people could come out of nowhere up there…we'll never make it on foot."

Crash suddenly saw a wild boar close by that was large enough to ride. Crash grinned.

"You're not seriously thinking." Jan gasped.

"What other solutions do you have? It's either the boar or by foot."

Jan sighed not believing what they were about to do. "All right we'll ride the boar."

The two carefully crept behind it to keep it from running away.

"All right…" Crash whispered. "On the count of three we jump on…okay…one…two…THREE."

Crash and Jan jumped on the boar. The boar startled by the sudden surprise immediately took off through the village.

"All right this will make the task easier. All we have to do is evade the villagers." Crash grinned quite proud of himself.

Jan simply rolled her eyes.

Villagers came from different directions trying to keep the pair from escaping. The boar however was forcing the villagers to move out of the way.

"Hang on we're almost through." Crash cried.

Crash forced the boar to speed up making sure they could out run the villagers.

The villagers in a list ditch of effort threw weapons at the pair. Crash held strong forcing the boar into directions that he thought would avoid the weapons. The villagers could be seen fading away.

"All right let's finish up and get to the second island." Crash said with that goofy grin on his face.

That's the end of another chapter. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Here is chapter 4 of Beginnings. This chapter unfornately is not a comedic 's actually shows how innocent Crash is. And how I want his character to develop. But I'll let you be the judge..

When reading this chapter, I strongly suggest listening to the theme from the anime movie. Princess Mononoke. I felt it really creates an innocent atmosphere

Again I do not own Crash and company. Jan is mine.

Chapter 4 Allies and Enemies.

Once Crash was convinced that they outran the villagers, he allowed the boar to come to a stop. The exhausted boar fell to the ground panting for breath. Jan went over and pet the boar's ears gently.

Crash looked off in the distance and saw another huge gate.

"We need to get past that gate. Once we do, we can head out to the second village and be one step closer into stopping Cortex."

"That's sounds pretty good." Jan said.

The boar finally recovered his strength before nuzzling Crash and Jan's legs and disappearing back into the jungle.

"So we climbing again?" Asked Jan.

"Yup…let's hurry and get this over with."

This gate seemed like a longer climb. For the most part the pair was silent before Jan broke the ice.

"So, what's so great about this Tawna that makes you care about her so much?" Jan asked trying to hide the jealously in her voice.

"Why?" Crash asked.

"I just want to know…"

"You jealous?"

"Of course not."

"In that case, Tawna is this awesome chick back at Cortex's castle she thought I was cool, and we had hit off even though I've only known her for a few weeks. She maybe older than me, but I think I'm in love with her."

"Crash we're middle school age serious relationships are the last thing on my mind."

"You and I are different; I have a different sense of the world than you do."

"Crash, you don't know a thing about the world… neither do I, even though you've technically been created with great knowledge…we're both still too young to grasp things the way adults can."

"I really do love Tawna." Crash protested.

"You have a crush on her…it's a big difference…you don't know a thing about love."

"Do you love me?" Crash smirked.

Jan was red from anger.

"No…yes…you know…I can't stand you…maybe someday you'll know what love is…maybe I will to."

"Say what you will Jan…but I am in love with Tawna and I know for fact she feels the same way."

"Do you…"

"Well she's said I'm cute and she really liked me but I've never seen her as affectionate as I am…hey are you listening?" Crash noticed Jan went back to climbing refusing to look at him.

Crash himself went to back to climbing. Suddenly he felt a little guilty. Here was this girl who seemed so worry about him when he washed up on the shore of Beach. She insisted on following him. She cared a lot about him and he was throwing Tawna as his reason to get back to the castle in her face. Crash knew she had every right to be mad at him. Even with all of their childish arguments and not seeing things eye to eye. She was the very first person to treat him like a true friend. She was slowly becoming his best friend. He met friends back at castle, but he knew most of them would sell each other down the river if it meant to get their way and save themselves. But he didn't care he felt no one should become emotionless monsters. He would save Tawna and the others because he cared about them.

They finally reached the top of the last gate and turned around to climb down the other side.

For a while longer the finished their climb in silence. Crash looked at Jan. But, she was firmly set on getting to the bottom not looking at the bandicoot at all. Finally it was Crash's turn to break the ice.

"Jan…thank you."

She looked up at him.

"What'd you say?"

"Thanks…if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be as far as I am now."

"Aku Aku is with us so yeah you would be."

"No…I mean thank you for being a good friend to me. You could've have left anytime you wanted, but you've stayed by my side…so thank you. I'm sorry I brought up the whole Tawna thing."

"It's just there seem that's your only priority…there are other people in this world to Crash."

"I know…I won't let Cortex hurt anyone else, not while I'm still breathing."

Jan smiled a little.

"So what happens once we defeat Cortex?" Crash asked.

"Then I go home…back to New York City."

"You're not staying?"

"Mother…says we go wherever we're assigned…then we return back home to our regular jobs and routines or to another place my parents our assigned."

"So when I defeat Cortex…you're leaving?"

"Yup."

Crash felt something in his chest. He knew once their adventure was over, Jan would leave the islands…leave him. What was this girl doing to him? How could something come of this. First off, he was a bandicoot, she was a human. But, he was a humanoid bandicoot that could do things that a completely normal human, but still and then again. Second, he was in love with Tawna she was his world. Jan was just a friend so why was this red slowly edging into his heart. The more time he was spending with her, the more he didn't want her to leave him.

Crash sighed to himself.

"Jan is just a wonderful friend…you will rescue Tawna and then the two of you will live happily ever after."

Crash reached the bottom of the gate. Completely lost in thought when he noticed Jan lost her balance and fell. Crash managed to catch her causing them both to fall to the soft ground.

Crash felt Jan's head resting on his chest. Suddenly Jan looked up at him; her face was a deep shade of red. Crash's face was a deep shade of red as well. After a few more seconds of looking at each other, they got to their feet.

"Look." Jan said pointing to a small boat off the shore. "This boat will take us to the second island…and you'll be closer to Tawna…closer to taking Cortex down."

"Yeah come on…we don't have time to waste." Crash sighed slowly as they started towards the second island.

Meanwhile in a dark room a pair of red eyes were watching the pair from the monitors that were hidden all around the three islands.

"So Crash Bandicoot, you've managed to survive longer than I expected. But, that doesn't matter, I'll make sure that don't survive the next island."

Cortex called Brio into the room.

"What is it Dr. Cortex?" Asked the nervous assistant.

"Remember our first experiment on the Evolvo Ray?"

"Ripper Roo?"

"Yes I want you unleash him against Crash…he's crazy enough to get the task of killing that marsupial done."

"Are you sure that he's safe enough to let free?"

"Don't completely free him…just enough to allow completion of his task."

"Of course sir."

"Now go and get him prepared for confrontation."

Brio nodded before leaving.

Cortex sat in the darkness a little longer. Then something hit. What if Crash was able to get past Ripper Roo then what? He decided that he needed an extra obstacle to weaken Crash down. He was not going to let this preteen bandicoot ruin everything that he worked hard for.

"Koala Kong…come in here."

The huge bulky koala bear came into the room.

"What is it sir?" The Koala asked confused.

"In case Ripper Roo fails to destroy Crash, I want you to go to the second island and put an end to that bandicoot's meddling ways." Cortex ordered.

"As you wish sir." Koala Kong saluted before leaving the room.

Cortex eyed the screens watching the trio coming to the second island.

"You will learn Crash…"

That's the end of the chapter. Although the chapter was meant to be innocent in a way, it does end on a sinister note.

I want to post one more chapter up before calling it quits. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 5 this a might be a little shorter. Ripper Roo will be in this chapter. Crash will kick ass. Jan will just be on the sidelines useless.

Crash and company is not mine. Jan is.

Let's get to it.

Chapter 5 Trouble at Waterfall

The trio set ashore of the second island. They noticed there was very little life on the island.

"Looks like no one's been living on this island for years." Jan said looking around.

"The natives all moved to the farthest island for safe distance after Cortex arrived." Aku Aku explained.

Crash looked off into the distance.

"I think the direction of the waterfall is the way we need to be heading." Crash said pointing.

The three trudged against the hollow path being careful not to fall in the icy water below.

Crash ran along the path thoughts were rushing through his mind.

What if he was already too late? What if Tawna already went through the Cortex Vortex? She would be his enemy, she would be gone. If that happened, he would be alone. Jan wasn't going to be around any longer either. Once they defeated Cortex, Jan and her family were going to pack up and head home. Jan would be on the other side of the world in America. If Tawna was going to ripped away from him, then who would he have? Nobody that's what. Crash stared off into the horizon.

Jan looked at him as they ran up the slippery path above a smaller waterfall.

"Is something bothering you Crash?" She asked.

Crash snapped out of his train of thought.

"No…there isn't…why?" The bandicoot asked suspiciously.

"You just keep looking off into the distance. I just had the feeling that something was bothering you, or something."

Crash didn't want to look like a weakling to Jan…no matter how depressed he felt…his manhood was at stake.

"No…I'm studying the path ahead." Crash lied.

"Well that's good. Look we're nearing the huge waterfall…once we reach it we'll need to climb around it to continue throughout the rest of the island right?"

"I guess…"

"Good let's go." Jan ran off ahead.

"I hate when she does that." Crash growled.

"I think you hate everything she does." Aku Aku chuckled.

Crash started running faster, finally stopping where Jan was standing.

Ahead of them were nine little square platforms ahead of the waterfall was the path to follow throughout the rest of the island.

"Well if this takes us on solid path, then let's go." Crash was about to jump, but Jan stopped him.

"Wait, something's not right…it looks way to easy." Jan quietly seethed.

Suddenly from above Ripper Roo jumped down to the platforms.

Ripper Roo was a blue kangaroo. His eyes were yellow and insane.

Ripper Roo attempted to shout out a threat to the trio but, all that came out was insane laughter.

Ripper Roo was the first animal to be tested on the evolvo ray. Unfortunately, he went through one time to many. Resulting in an insane anthro. Because he was a huge hazard, he was strapped into a straight jacket to protect himself and others. But his weapons were his razor sharp toenails that would slice through anything.

Ripper Roo "yelled" more threats to them but because it was just insane laughing they couldn't understand.

"What did he say?" Asked Jan scratching her head.

"Judging that he is one of Cortex's minions, he probably said, Prepare to die Crash." Crash shrugged.

Ripper Roo glared before lunging at the two.

The two immediately sprinted out of the way in fear of being slashed.

Crash jumped to the little platforms. But, to his surprise Ripper Roo followed him. Crash study this before jumping to another platform. Again Ripper Roo followed. Soon Crash jumped from one platform to another. However Ripper Roo kept up with hopes of catching Crash and turning him into a shish kabob.

"Crash, do something, stop him." Jan demanded from a safe distance.

"I'd love to, if I knew how to." Crash sneered.

Crash managed to notice Ripper Roo flying right into his direction giving him a rush and jumping to the next platform.

Suddenly from above huge boxes of TNT crates were falling into the water.

That gave Crash an idea.

The bandicoot jumped his way towards the crate. Right before he jumped to the platform he stepped on the crate starting the timer. Crash jumped to the next platform before quickly jumping back to the platform carefully avoiding Ripper Roo, the kangaroo saw the change in direction and jumped back to this platform as well. But, the second he stepped on the platform the TNT crate exploded. A charred Ripper Roo laughed insanely before regaining composure and resuming the chase.

"I thought one of those would've taken him down, let's try this again." Crash thought to himself.

Crash jumped from platform to platform waiting for another TNT crate to fall into the water. After about five minutes another crate fell into the water. Crash carefully maneuvered towards the crate before starting the timer. Crash this time waited for Ripper Roo to come to him, the kangaroo had slowed down a bit. Right before Ripper Roo jumped on the platform, Crash jumped to the next one. The crate exploded again.

The insane kangaroo laughed again before he once again retained composure and went after Crash again.

"This guy's insane. He can withstand explosions. But, he's slowing down…I don't think he can much more of this. One more should do it for him." Crash thought.

Ripper Roo at this point was moving very slow so Crash didn't jump as often sure enough a crate fell right by him. He jumped on starting the timer. Right as the crate was ready to explode Crash hopped away. The crate finally exploded engulfing the insane kangaroo.

Ripper Roo laughed weakly before he finally lose consciousness.

Crash and Jan stared wide eyed at the fallen minion.

"What was that?" Asked Jan

"Just an example of the things that Cortex is capable of." Crash sighed.

"Come children…we need to get past the ruins before nightfall" Aku Aku commanded.

The trio ran past the waterfall.

Well that's the end of this one. I want to post one more chapter before calling it quits for the night. I know I said that last chapter but I still want to get one more out.

Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody. This chapter is a lot longer than the last one. It's the first time in the story where Cortex really starts coming into play and where we start to see how Crash starts to think of Cortex. Also it's starting to become more and more obvious that Jan is very whiny and almost codependent on Crash. In ways she maybe even comparable to Bella from Twilight. And that's not a good thing. But I'll leave that up to you.

Crash and company is not mine. Jan is.

Chapter 6 embracing the darkness

Crash and Jan were walking through the murky ruins of the lost ancient city. The sun was slowly setting against the horizon. The ruins were very quiet no life was seen around the abandoned ruins. Save for several bats that were scurrying around. The trail was silent no one spoke a word. Finally Crash couldn't take it anymore.

"So how much longer until we get through these ruins?"

"It's going to be awhile…be patient." Aku Aku soothed.

"I don't like the fact that none of Cortex's minions have come out and attacked us yet." Jan said looking at the ground her voice barely audible.

"Me neither…does he want us to come to him?"

Suddenly they came to a large pyramid with steps pointed straight up, it looked like a long climb but it was this way or no way at all.

Slowly the trio started up the steps.

"Hey Crash…"

"Yeah?"

"I know that this none of my business…but what happened at Cortex's castle…when you were there?"

Crash looked out at the red horizon.

"Are you sure you really want to know…I'll tell you but I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"I want to know."

Crash continued climbing taking a deep breath

"All right where do I start…"

Flashback

The very first thing Crash could remember was electricity surging through his body. Crash who had been a normal bandicoot just minutes before, could only think of the electricity coursing through his body. It was not a pleasant feeling, actually he wanted nothing more but for the pain to cease. After what seemed like an eternity, the electricity died away.

Crash took the moment to breathe deeply.

"Evolution Process…Complete." The computer rang ominously.

Crash finally was able to process what was going on.

"What…what's going on…where am I…who am I?" The newly evolved bandicoot asked as he took in his surroundings. Crash then look down at his unclothed self.

"WHAT THE HECK AM I?" Crash stared at himself in horror.

Suddenly he was freed from his bonds. Crash didn't know what to do. He suddenly spun around the lab unable to control himself. He continued spinning and crashing into many things as he moved around. Finally he came to a stop feeling sick to his stomach.

Cortex who had been watching the entire time, smiled wickedly at the bandicoot.

"A little younger than I had anticipated, but you're perfect….you're what I have been waiting for." Sadistic pride was in his voice.

"But, he trashed up the lab." Brio whimpered.

"No matter…take him to the dungeon; he needs to rest before we start testing."

Two assistants a boy and a girl came in dressed in white and grabbed Crash. Under their grip Crash could not move. They led Crash down a hall before stopping at a room filled with different types of clothes.

The girl gave the boy full control of the bandicoot as she went over to the rack of clothes. She picked out a pair of jean shorts, pink underwear, a pair of socks, and brown sneakers.

"Do you got a different pair of underwear and a sweatshirt it's cold in here?" Crash asked innocently.

The girl lab assistant walked up to him. Then she grabbed his arm tightly and began twisting it.

"Would you rather go all natural…watch yourself bandicoot…Dr. Cortex is so charitable for giving you life and clothing you should be grateful, don't you agree?" Her voice was cold and lacked emotion.

"Y-y-yes." Crash whimpered in pain.

"Good, change quickly." The assistant said briskly.

Once Crash was fully clothed, the assistants violently grabbed him. They quickly led him down the dark halls. Once they reached their destination, they came to a small dark room. Inside was bare except for chains at the back of the room. And a small window on the left.

The assistants dragged him to the chains and chained his ankles and wrists giving him very little movement except to sit or lie down.

The lab assistants finally left without saying another word.

Crash just stared numbly at the door. For three days Crash was left in his cell with food or what could be called food slid under the door. All Crash could do was either sleep or stare out the window wondering what was out there. All the bandicoot could think of was one thing…freedom. All he wanted was to get out of here.

One cold dark evening, Crash was staring out the window of his cell. His mind was strained. His body ached, and his stomach screamed for real food. No one had come to visit him, he was left alone.

Suddenly the door to his cell was unlocking. Crash looked at the door waiting to see who was there when suddenly it was Cortex himself. Crash felt himself cringe this was the last person he wanted to see, he knew there was something wrong with this man.

Cortex locked the door before he walked closer to the young boy. Suddenly he sat down next him. His face slowly developed into a manipulative smile.

"So my little pet…how are you doing today?"

"Like I'm on air." Crash responded with raspy venom.

Cortex laughed quietly. "I see your doing well then?"

Crash said nothing. He didn't want to give this man any satisfaction.

There was an awkward silence before Cortex spoke.

"Crash, do you know why I created you?"

Crash shook his head innocently.

"No matter…I have created animal creatures like yourself, along with human adolescents that I have enhanced with stronger abilities with a new experiment I have conducted. These super animals and humans will make up my army that will I allow me to achieve world domination.

Crash sat completely silent the more this man spoke, the more and more Crash wanted him to shut up.

"But, you my boy, I have something special in mind."

Crash said nothing he knew he was not going to like what this man was going to tell him.

"You Crash, are going to become the general of my army leading them into world domination."

"And if I say no?" Crash asked.

Cortex looked at him straight in the eye the smile not leaving his face it even seemed to get wider.

"I assumed you'd say that. However, you won't have a choice."

"Yeah, what are going to do force me?" Crash taunted slight confidence building inside him.

"You could say that… In a few weeks you will be put inside my invention the Cortex Vortex. There you will be molded into my general and you will be completely under my control."

"Fat chance…You can't make me go into that Cortex Vortex."

"You will do as I say…you're at my mercy. I will make sure that you're the general of my army. If you do decide to grow a brain or any sign of confidence and happen to escape. I will kill you… Are we clear?"

Crash nodded quickly.

"Good I'm glad that we are on the same page. I suggest you get some rest, tomorrow we will begin some of tests and treatments to prepare you for the Cortex Vortex."

Cortex slowly slid out of the room without saying another word leaving Crash to stare numbly out the window.

End of Flashback

"For six long weeks I was forced to endure numerous testing. It was horrible, most of the time I couldn't breathe. I only got to eat gruel and most of the time I was in the dungeon if I wasn't in the lab." Crash looked at the remaining rays of the sun.

"Was it during that time you met Tawna?" Jan asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah…it was only for about 3 or 4 four weeks, but it was something to look forward to."

"Once you reached the 6 week mark, you were placed in the Cortex Vortex, and you were rejected and you were able to escape and here we are now?"

"Yes that's about it." Crash looked up to see that they were at the top of pyramid.

"We're at the top." He said once they passed the final step.

Jan looked around. "Now what?" She said as she saw no path for them to follow.

Crash looked around the ruins when he felt a hollow slab against his palm. He pushed it back. Nothing but a dark path could be seen.

"I think this is where we're supposed to go." Crash said putting down the trail.

The pair took a deep breath before they slowly walked down the dark trail.

"Where do you think it will lead?" Jan asked as nothing but darkness surrounded them.

"Maybe we're inside the pyramid…and the exit is somewhere on the other side." Crash explained.

Jan noticed an eight large glowing eyes off in the distance.

'Crash w-w-what's that?" She whimpered pointing towards the eyes.

Suddenly torches lit the area displaying an unnaturally large spider.

"Crash…that's not an average spider I don't wanna die."

Crash looked at the large spider before grinning.

"Ah he looks more bark than bite. Stand back I'll take care it."

Crash ran right towards the spider who revved up its fangs ready to devour the bandicoot.

Crash without stopping spun the spider with force knocking it off the ledge to towards it's doom.

"Is it gone?" Jan whimpered.

"Yes…but there may be more." Crash said looking at Jan who was completely pale.

Jan laughed nervously.

"You can move now." Crash said.

Jan started crying tears streaming down her cheeks. "I wanna go home… You were right I am a wimp."

Crash ran back to her before motioning to her to jump on to his back.

"All right…how about I carry you for a while."

Jan jumped on his back whimpering.

Crash didn't like Jan this way. He decided to cheer her up.

"Cheer up, I think you're doing fine…if it wasn't for you, I would have gotten myself into some deep trouble."

"You have Aku Aku so no you would be fine…where is he anyway?"

Suddenly the floating mask appeared in front of them.

"Sorry I disappeared but I had to light the temple ruins so you would be able to see."

"Well…thanks."

Crash looked ahead of the temple trail.

"Let's just find the exit."

The trio started down the dark temple road. The path was littered with enormous spiders earning a couple of tiny shrieks for Jan. Gaps in the road that were hard to notice until the very last moment. Bats scurried everywhere startling them every now and then. And the silence that was surrounding gave an awkward atmosphere.

"Aku Aku how much farther until we can the frig out of here?" Jan asked she had finally pulled herself together but the darkness that surrounded her was driving her insane. Why weren't any of Cortex's minions coming after them? Were they going to pop out at the last minute and then come after them? Or, were they going to the minions and they were waiting for them?

"It shouldn't be much longer…the path back towards the road is not very long." Aku observed.

"How do you know so much about the islands?" Crash asked.

"I've protected them for many centuries."

"Why…if you could do many other things…why would you stay here?"

"I've always felt that this was my duty and for many centuries I've always protected the islands I don't' think that will ever change…not after everything that happened."

"What happened?" Jan asked.

"You see…many years ago…no…never mind it's nothing."

"It has to be something."

"No, it's nothing really…I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Suddenly a large cobra sprouted from the hole in the path.

"Bat, and spiders, and cobras…oh my." Crash muttered dryly.

Jan vomited.

"You okay?" Crash asked worried.

"I'm fine…just a little creeped out that's all."

Jan didn't want to tell him that during the time on the trudge up the pyramid when Crash was telling her about what went on at Cortex's castle when he was first created, that she had tripped and rammed her side against a rather sharp rock. At first she thought it was nothing as there was no cut and no bleeding and figured there would only be a slight bruise later on. But, Jan had noticed that she was in a lot of pain and the bruise was large and a dark shade of purple that was almost black. She didn't want to be a burden on Crash… She figured it would go down later on.

Crash looked at the cobra.

"All right let me deal with this." Crash went to spin the cobra but it revved up its hood and went to bite the bandicoot forcing him to take a step back.

"Great that's not going to work…how about I jump him."

Crash went to jump the cobra but it pulled its head and lunged toward him forcing Crash to do a back flip.

"Spinning won't work and jumping won't work…I'm going to have to combine them.

Crash slowly approached the cobra waiting for the right moment. Crash noticed the cobra was ready to lunge and he braced himself as well. The cobra lunged toward Crash who at the very last minute jumped above the cobra confusing it. The bandicoot landed right behind it and without pausing spun the cobra off the ledge with cobra falling to its doom.

"That was a close call." Crash said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey look there's the exit." Aku Aku said pointing towards the light off in the distance.

"Well, let's go." Crash said.

As they starting running however, they were greeted to dozens of bats flying into their direction.

"Why does this always have to happen?" Jan sighed as she covered her eyes and her head.

The trio had accidentally awakened a bat colony and they were swarming everywhere unsure what to do.

Crash led the trio forcing bats out of his way swatting his arms in a swift motion.

Bats were running into them causing anger and frustration. One bat rammed against Jan's side which was the same one that she bruised causing her to cry out in pain. She tried to calm herself down before Crash and Aku Aku got suspicious.

Before long Crash could see light right in front of them scaring the bats and causing them to fly away. Crash breathed another sigh of relief.

Crash walked out and into the light.

Fog seemed to cloud the way. Only thing Crash could see was a long bridge that seemed to go on forever.

Jan stepped into the light when she noticed the long bridge as well.

"Where do you think the bridge leads?" Jan asked.

"I don't know…but I'm sure it goes somewhere…let's follow it."

That's the end of this chapter. So what did you all think of this one. I'll try to post a few more chapters tomorrow but for now I'm going sleep.

Read and Review and Happy Holidays to Everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Well I'm back again. I decided to post a couple more chapters today. I'm not crazy about this chapter but I decided to post it anyway. It may be a little dramatic. But I wanted to give Crash and Jan a little more depth to them. Plus it shows what Cortex thinks of their relationship.

I do not own Crash and company Jan is mine.

Chapter 7 On the Down the Road

The bridge did certainly leave a path to follow however it was not the most sturdy bridge to be walking on. Some of the pieces of wood looked like they were ready to fall off any minute. Leaving Crash and Jan to move very slowly.

"Crash maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Jan swallowed hanging on to the rope for dear life afraid that the ground under her would cave any minute.

"Yeah I agree with you…but this is only source of a path we can follow…let's try not to think about it. Let's just focus on trying to reach the end of the bridge…if we can find it." Crash said looking out to see nothing but fog around them.

"This is more like a road to nowhere." Jan said looking the at the never ending fog.

Crash couldn't help but laugh.

"I see your spunk is back." Crash chuckled as he smirked.

Jan blushed again.

"You just like to get under my skin don't you…furry boy?" Jan growled.

"Oh come on Janny, lighten up and have some fun." Crash said the smirk not leaving his face.

"Sometimes I think you forget that were risking our lives to get your friends back…AND STOP CORTEX."

Crash was taken back.

"I haven't forgotten…why would I? I would never forget what that monster has done…I'm just keeping the mood cheery…I never wanted to be hero."

Jan stared at him.

"So you want to be a villain?"

"No…I don't want to villain…but I don't want to be hero. I just want to live the way I want…is that too much?"

Jan still stared.

"But why are you going back if you don't want to change anything?"

"I just want to hang with Tawna…that's it."

"And you don't care what Cortex does to everybody else?"

"I care…I don't want him to hurt anyone else…but looking at it now. I think saving everyone will be all in vain…we may not be able to save everybody. And me going back would just be a waste…so I only think about getting Tawna out. I know that's wrong but, I just feel that way."

Jan stared long and hard at Crash her face expressionless.

"Say something…say something cold if you want but just say something."

"Crash you have a good heart, but you can't focus completely on Tawna. You need to focus on the people Cortex is torturing, which I know you do…when I first met you, you not only wanted to save Tawna but anybody else you could. But, you seem to be faltering…but I know you care…Crash to them you are a hero…and if not to them…you are to me."

Crash stared at her. For the whole time she was speaking he had completely forgotten about Tawna. All he had concentrated on was her words. He was a hero to her. That made him feel…good.

Jan's red hair swayed in the gentle breeze. This girl was making it harder for him to realize that she was going to eventually leave him.

"Jan…uh…you really meant what you said?" Crash asked with his turn to blush.

"Yeah…well…I guess you could say that." Jan looked away.

"Thank you…but I don't want to think of me as a hero. Just think of me as just Crash…that's all I want you to think of me as. Since you'll be leaving soon I don't want things to get weird between us."

"Define…weird?" Jan asked anger evident in her eyes.

"I just don't want to ruin our friendship. It's the only thing I have. Then when you leave what will I have left?"

Jan stared at him her face blank.

"Just…promise me, that you won't ruin this. Your friendship means everything to me…promise me that you won't ruin this?"

Jan nodded blankly.

Crash felt relieved. This girl meant everything to him. When he really thought about it, Jan seemed to mean more to him than Tawna. The she bandicoot was slowly drifting away from him. It scared him he didn't want to break anyone's heart. But, he couldn't shake the feeling when he stared at the red head that her heart was breaking.

"Come on let's finish traveling the bridge." Crash ran ahead.

Jan stood still. Her emerald eyes flooded with tears that streamed down her face. She didn't bother brushing them away. She stood there. She knew Crash was right; she didn't want to ruin their friendship either. However, the reality that Jan wouldn't be with Crash much longer was ruining it. The two lost souls wanted time to stop. Time was burden that would never go away. The obstacles that were straining at what the two wanted. All the two wanted was the time they had now to last forever. But, that was a wish that can never be granted.

Jan placed her hood on top of her head and slowly walked behind. Time was running out, soon she would go home. Soon she would be lonely again.

Cortex had been watching their entire conversation from the many hidden cameras from the islands.

Cortex felt cold blooded amusement seep through him. It was bringing him pleasure to see his failed experiment in emotional pain. Soon this girl he was becoming fully attached with would leave him and then he would have nobody. He would die alone.

Cortex stared at the Cortex Vortex again. He had tweaked the machine again wondering what went wrong. The machine had worked for every other minion that had gone through, so why not Crash?

Even after he tweaked the machine the vortex worked on the other minions. Why Crash was rejected Cortex couldn't figure out. Then the possibility of Crash taking him down was also worrying him. All of the years of planning and bringing everything together would completely crumble.

Cortex rubbed his eyes his to keep his anger under control. It didn't help that Ripper Roo had failed to defeat Crash either. However, watching Crash reacting with Jan was quite interesting. When it came to her, Crash was flustered and helpless around her. His priorities of getting things done seemed to falter with their little arguments. Crash seemed to be more interested in Jan than he was with Tawna. However, Crash didn't owe Tawna anything. During the time Crash and the she bandicoot knew each other, she had secretly developed a relationship with another creation called Pinstripe Porteroo. Tawna truly didn't like Crash at all and was just using his puppy love for her to get out of captivity.

Cortex was completely surprised about what Tawna had wanted from Crash. But, then it would be satisfying to see Crash's face when he learned the truth about Tawna.

The door to his lab opened. Cortex turned his head to see who it was. Valerie was at the door her eyes seemed to gleam a blood red. A large knife was at her side.

"Dr. Cortex, what are your orders?" She asked, her voice was completely childlike her face docile and creepy.

Cortex breathed deeply as he stared at the now emotionless young woman.

"I need you to head down to the Factory at the south part of the island. Inform Pinstripe about the bandicoot. I'm concerned that Crash might take down Koala Kong and I need everyone in the facility to be aware of what's going on. Once you complete your task, stand by for further instructions."

"Yes sir." Valerie saluted before leaving the room.

Cortex continued pacing the room.

He was quite proud of the experiments that he had conducted on his human minions. However, the numerous disappearances had drawn attention to the military and that was why they were now stationed on the three islands waiting to make their move on Cortex. But for the past three months, they had done nothing. Sure Cortex was concerned about the military striking him but what did he care. He had numerous anthro and human minions at his command. Wouldn't some of the military officers be surprised to see that some of their targets were their own children? Could they honestly bring themselves to take the lives their own flesh and blood?

Cortex felt undying pleasure. He also was enjoying the possibility of ruling the world. It would bring such joy to see the look on all the scientists faces that had claimed that his insane but nearly workable ideas were nuts. Come to think of it they thought Cortex himself was downright crazy. Causing his ideas to be rejected. Oh but he would get them back. He couldn't wait to unleash his reign of terror amongst humanity. Vengeance would be sweet. It was way too easy for him to convince his colleague Brio to join him. Brio not truly evil in nature was a very meek man and would anything anyone told him told and Cortex was no exception. In fact, Brio was the reason that Cortex was able to the Evovlo Ray off the ground. Cortex had come up with the premise of the machine. But Brio was skilled in biology and tampering with genetics that he was the one to invent and put the machine together. Naturally Cortex being cruel and ruthlessly vain had taken complete credit for inventing the machine. And Brio had simply sat and let him without saying a word or offering a protest. Cortex had shown no regret for his actions all he wanted was to be on top with nothing standing in his way.

Cortex watched the monitors again. That's when he saw Crash and Jan running from another boulder. Crash had also slung Jan onto his back and was carrying her as the boulder chased after them.

Cortex smirked.

"Crash is falling hard for that tangle mess of hair…he seems to lose himself the more and more he spends around her."

Suddenly Jan out a whimper from on top of Crash's back.

"Jan what's wrong?" Crash asked over the monitors.

Jan was in horrid pain from the bruise that would not go away on her right side. But she was too proud to admit she was in pain and thought of the only way she could cover it up. Lie.

"Oh yeah…I'm fine it just you move to fast and you're rough." Jan winced.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm trying to prevent us from getting crushed by a giant boulder." Crash growled.

Jan tried not to burst into tears again. She felt horrible that the her pain was making her look princess like. But, she didn't want Crash to worry about her more than he already was.

"I'm sorry Crash, it's just I'm not used to all of this excitement."

Crash simply sighed before he continued running down the path with hopes of outrunning the boulder.

Cortex watched them with a hungering interest. It would be so wonderful to see the world crumble around them. He wanted to make that thought a reality. However, he needed to wait until Koala Kong was able to take Crash down. Then he could see where he was at. Cortex grinned to himself as he watched his enemy come closer to his doom.

"Yes, Crash Bandicoot…come with your little tangle mess of hair to your death…I will most certainly enjoy it." Cortex's maniacal laughter rang throughout castle.

Well that's this one. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Well Crash and his companions have reached the end of the second island. Now they must face Koala Kong.

Crash and company still isn't mine. Jan and Valerie are mine.

Chapter 8 Powerful Eruption

Crash and Jan slowly walked along the ancient grounds of the forgotten city the sky was a deep red and the sun was setting in the sky.

"That was to close for comfort. I'm surprised that boulder didn't crush us this time."

Jan snarled to herself at Crash's daredevil attitude.

"There's another pyramid here this one looks bigger let's climb to the top and see how to get off this island." Crash said looking at the top of the pyramid steps.

Jan nodded as she looked up as well.

Crash suddenly found himself smiling.

"What are you grinning about now?" Jan asked angrily.

"You wanna race?"

"Why would I want to race?" Jan asked stunned.

"Because it would be fun."

"Maybe for you it would be."

"I promise that I will play fair."

"You will?" Jan asked skeptically.

"Yes, I promise." Crash said seriously.

Crash and Jan readied themselves to run up the stairs of the pyramid to the path that would take them into the volcano that would evantually lead them to the boat that would take them to the final island and then they would be closer to taking Cortex down.

"Ready…set…GO…." Crash and his companion bolted up the steps at their full speed.

"Children slow down." Aku Aku called after them.

The two ran as fast as he could up the pyramid. The two felt the rush around them. And for that good half hour, every priority around them seemed to disappear and nothing was there but the two of them. Happy laughter seemed to ring around them. Although they had only known each other for a course of three days. It seemed that they had been lifelong friends. That they knew each other from toddler years. The two looked at each other, happiness and friendship seemed to temporary let them forget that this would soon all be over. Soon they would each be on the other side of the world, soon they would be lonely.

Soon they reached the top of the pyramid before running along the path that would take them into the volcano.

Crash was in the lead while Jan who was a track runner felt a sharp pain in her side. Causing her to fall the to the ground with pain. Crash immediately ran to her. Jan was holding her side in pain. Crash lifted up her sweatshirt to see the enormous bruise and it looked worse.

"How long did you have this?" Crash asked irritated.

"For a while, since I fell when you were telling me your story."

"And you weren't going to tell me because…"

"I didn't want you to worry about me…I didn't want to be a burden."

"Jan I don't like the way the bruise looks…you might need a doctor." Aku said looking at the bruise.

"NO I'M FINE I WANT TO HELP FINISH, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF."

"Okay, okay…it's just we don't want you to really hurt yourself…that's all."

"I'm fine…I'll be okay…the bruise will go down eventually."

Jan got up and walked down the path that would take them deep within the inside of the volcano.

Crash and Aku Aku followed behind. The inside of the cavern was dark with only darkness of the lava creaking through the walls to light the way.

Jan's emerald eyes stared down the path. Wondering if lava was going to cave through the walls at any given moment.

"Aku Aku is there any other way to get past the volcano?" She asked as she tugged at her skinny jeans.

"This is only way through…don't worry the volcano erupts, but this volcano cavern doesn't allow lava to get in.

Suddenly the three came into a large chamber to be greeted by a huge bulking koala bear.

"It's that koala bear from the castle." Crash cried looking at the enemy.

"So you managed to get past Ripper Roo." Koala Kong asked.

"Yeah and he was so easy."

"Well that may be true but I promised Dr. Cortex to have your journey come to an end."

"I'm not going to let that happen I'm halfway there and there's no way I'm going to let you take me down."

"All right then…get ready bandicoot. When I'm done here this volcano will be you and your little girlfriend's grave."

Crash and Jan stared at each other before Kong picked up a large boulder and through it at them with full force.

Jan screamed before Crash pushed her out of the way.

"That was a close one…" Crash cried out as Kong threw another boulder and they managed to jump out of the way.

"What the…are you nuts?" Crash cried.

"No…I'm buff." Kong said posing before he threw another boulder at them.

"He may be strong but he doesn't seem very smart that might be a huge advantage." Crash whispered.

"Let's hope so." Jan whispered back.

Kong picked up another boulder and slowly slid his way over to the direction of where Crash and Jan were standing.

"DODGE THIS." He cried before he threw the boulder right at them.

They managed to jump out of the way and they noticed this boulder was bigger than the others and stayed in one piece.

Kong was distracted with flexing his muscles that he didn't notice Crash had spun the boulder back at him at full force shattering it into tiny pieces.

"You…" Kong didn't finish the sentence and went back to throw more rocks at the bandicoot.

Crash jumped out of the way.

"If he is just simply repeating his pattern, then we should be able to take him down."

Suddenly several TNT crates fell into the cavern and started counting down.

"Okay this makes things difficult."

Kong threw several more rocks at him. Crash tried his best to avoid both the boulders and the explosions of the TNT crates but with some effort Crash made his way through.

Kong picked up another extra-large boulder and with all his strength chunked it at the bandicoot. Crash timed it carefully and jumped out of the way. Crash then with his strength spun the boulder back at Kong.

Kong stood there in a daze before snarling and chunking more rocks at the bandicoot. TNT's fell into the chamber making dodging the boulders tricky since now the crates came in one by one. It was hard for Crash to tell where to go.

"Crash come and hide in the corner, you'll avoid the explosions and Kong can't get the boulders this far." Jan cried.

Crash slowly maneuvered to the corner waiting for Kong to drop the boulder that he could spin back.

After waiting a good few minutes. Kong threw the large boulder and without stopping Crash spun the boulder back to the koala.

Kong now looked like he couldn't take much more of this.

"All right bandicoot…I'm taking you out…for good..." Kong slurred completely light headed.

Kong threw the boulders without stopping sending Crash and Jan running around to avoid the endless shower of boulders. Kong threw one last boulder before he had to stop for breath.

Crash spun the boulder back. Kong stood there in shock.

"How…how did I lose…to…you…" Kong fall to the ground out cold.

"Well that's that…" Aku Aku sighed.

"Hey look there's the exit of the volcano." Jan said pointing towards the light.

"Let's go…" Crash said.

The three exited the volcano and walked into the moonlit night.

"Come Children, there's the boat."

"I can't believe that we are already on our way to the final island." Crash sighed. "Time flies doesn't it?"

"Before you know it you and Tawna will be reunited and Cortex will be defeated." Jan said looking out at the water sadness seeping through her.

Crash smiled. "Let's get on it."

As they floated to the final island Jan felt she needed to say something to Crash.

"Crash…"

"Yeah…"

But, Jan couldn't find her voice nothing seemed to come out no matter how hard she tried."

"Never mind it's nothing." Jan went to the other side of the boat and settled down before falling asleep. There were so many things she wanted to tell Crash before she left and she knew she had to do it soon before it was too late. But, what scared her was she couldn't find her voice. But she knew one thing she needed to find it now or it would be too late.

The small boat went to the third island taking it's heroes with them. Many traps were waiting for them. They has survived the two islands. Could they survive this one?

So the second island has been completed. From here is the third island and we starting to get closer to the climax of this installment. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back and now Crash has to tackle the third and most dangerous island. The chapters I wrote from here on are the ones I liked the most. Especially the next one. Now Cortex's minions are finally going to be shown. But for right this chapter is going to start slow and will evantually build up as I start nearing the climax of the story.

Everything belongs to their respected owners.

Chapter 9 Techno Craze.

The boat finally lodged at the south part of the island. Crash and Jan had first thought that it was still nighttime before they realized it was all dark gray clouds hanging from the sky. Making it look as if it was nightfall.

"This place does not seem welcoming." Jan sighed looking at the factory that was in front of them.

Crash studied the area when he noticed a door on the bottom part of the factory.

"Hey this might be the way inside."

Crash forced the door open before he and his companions went inside.

"This must be the basement to the factory…we need to find a way upstairs." Aku Aku said.

"Well let's keep going."

Crash ran along with grating path. The whirling sounds of the machines on the basement seemed to soothe him and Jan seemed to hum along with them.

Suddenly two little floating machines seemed to float in front of them.

"What are those?" Jan asked pointing at the little machines.

"They seem to be little robots of some sorts…wonder what they can do."

The little machines had little lens on their tops.

"It looks light some sort of light that allows them to see in darker places." Jan said scratching her head.

"Either way…" Crash spun the robots destroying them with ease. "They are nothing but scrap metal now."

Crash stayed ahead as he walked along path. Up ahead of the path, Pipes seemed to be in the way but the pipes had steam rising from the tops proving that if they touched them they would have terrible burns.

Jan walked up to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The pipes up there…I would be able to jump over them no problem…but,"

"I can't jump as high as you and might not be able to jump without touching them."

"Yeah…"

"Can you carry me on your back then?"

"Well we'll see how it goes."

Crash threw Jan on his back and prepared himself to get past the scorching pipes.

"You ready?" Crash asked.

"I guess." Jan said looking at the ground.

Crash started running towards the pipes to give himself a burst of speed. He breathed deeply as he neared the first pipe. When he was inches from it he jumped in the air and flipped holding Jan tightly landing on the other side.

Crash smiled confidently as ran towards the second pipe and jumped and flipped in the air landing again with ease.

Jan however felt very uneasy and Aku Aku was floating nearby prepared incase Crash touched a pipe or he accidentally dropped Jan.

After Crash got passed the last remaining pipes in his way. He put Jan down who really didn't look that happy.

"Don't ever do that again." She stated shakily.

"Come on I didn't drop you." Crash said bummed out by Jan's tensity.

The two stared each other before running up a set of stairs.

The path continued onward with a couple steam pots in the way and a few more little robots to scrap.

"I would've assumed that there would have been a lot more minions here, I wonder where everyone is?" Jan asked.

"I sense they that aren't that far away though." Aku Aku said.

Suddenly they had come to a dead end. The only way to move on was to jump on the little floating platform that would take wherever they needed to be next.

Crash looked at Jan seeing if she would agree to get on his back again.

"I think we can both stand on the platform together." Jan stated quickly.

Crash looked up to see more of the scorching pipes.

"I'd think twice before you consider jumping all the pipes on your own."

Jan growled lowly before she climbed onto Crash's back.

"Let's just get this over with."

Crash jumped onto the platform as it slowly started to rise. Crash noticed the platform was going to end right on top of some of the burning pipes. He then noticed another floating platform. Quickly he jumped to the next platform. The second platform lifted through the air slowly taking them to their next destination. Above them more burning pipes were ready to crush them. Crash noticed another floating platform. Crash waited for the right moment to jump against the platform. Crash jumped and flipped into the air landing on the next platform. The last platform took them to the final set of stairs that were against some large steam kettles. Crash and the trio ran towards the stairs. Suddenly Jan's sweatshirt got caught on one of the kettles. Jan tried to free her sweat shirt but it was completely stuck and there was no way she was going to free herself.

The steam kettles were getting ready to release more of their steam and Jan needed to move.

"Jan take your sweatshirt off and leave it, you'll never be able to get it free." Aku Aku called.

Jan was very reluctant but when the kettles were ready to release Jan immediately threw her sweatshirt off and bolted towards the stairs. The steam was released burning the sweatshirt to a crisp.

Now Jan was standing in a black and white polka dot tank top.

"Nice tank top." Crash smirked.

"I didn't think I was going to get my sweatshirt caught in a kettle or I would have take it off." Jan said looking at the ground.

The two slowly walked up the stairs noticing light at the top. As they climbed the final steps they found themselves outside.

"We're outside…I wonder where we are." Jan said looking around.

Crash noticed a tall building right in front of them.

"This has to be the factory that I heard a lot of Cortex's minions talking about." Crash said looking around.

"I wonder what's in here."

"It has to be where Cortex's energy source and weapons are coming from."

Crash noticed far off in the distance on the island was Cortex's castle. He was almost there soon it would all be over.

'Crash should we go inside the factory?" Jan asked.

"Oh yeah…it's the only way we get to the other side of the island."

Crash and his companion cautiously walked inside the factory.

Right as they stepped inside alarms were blaring and lights flashed everywhere.

"INTRUDER ALERT, ENEMIES HAVE INFILTRATED THE FACTORY ALL GUARDS REPORT TO POSTS IMMEDIATELY." The sounds of a computer rang.

Crash and Jan noticed anthro and human minions appear all around the entrance.

"By order of Dr. Cortex, Crash Bandicoot is sentenced to death and the girl is to be brought to him." A rat minion ordered.

"What does Cortex want with Jan? She's innocent in all of this." Crash asked.

"He's worried that she'll tell the military everything."

"Yeah I would." Jan admitted.

"KILL THE BANDICOOT, SEIZE THE GIRL." The rat bellowed.

Crash grabbed Jan's hand and took off running down the corridors.

"We'll just keep running until we can lose them…"

Suddenly in front of them, a tall rat was firing shots at them attempting to hit the bandicoot.

"Crash!" Jan cried.

"Shield your head and run…don't worry Cortex has no intentions of killing you so go on ahead I'll meet you."

Jan looked at him before more gunshots sent her screaming down the corridors.

"I'm going to have to do this hard way."

"Crash hurry…let's go." Aku Aku cried.

Crash ran down the corridors to face more minions.

"Give it up bandicoot…your life ends here." A human male was swinging dumbbells in each hand. Crash knew the weapons would kill him on impact.

"If you can catch me." Crash slid underneath the human before running down the hall.

"BACKUP I NEED BACKUP." The male screamed.

Crash kept running not looking back to see who was still following him.

Up ahead he noticed the path stopped in front of a large toxic pit.

Crash breathed deeply how was he going to get across.

He then a saw a floating platform off in the distance. Crash waited agitated for the platform to come to him.

The sound of voices were getting closer.

Finally the platform came to him as he jumped on and allowed it to carry him across.

The minions appeared just as Crash reached the other side.

Crash stuck his tongue out at them before running off.

One of the rats spoke into their headpiece.

"He's coming your way hurry and get ready to catch him."

Crash was hoping Jan was somewhere safe.

Jan had squeezed in between a small space hidden under some control benches.

Her heart was pounding quickly. She never felt so afraid in her whole life.

Minions were seen running around quickly trying to find her and her marsupial friend.

"The two islands seemed like paradise compared to now." Jan thought to herself.

She noticed someone was by the bench but she was unable to see who it was.

Jan was just hoping that they wouldn't notice her and would go search somewhere else or that Crash would come and find her soon.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled out from behind the bench.

She looked to see who it was.

The girl was older her platinum almost white was flat and lifeless. Her skin was pale as marble. Her eyes had a blood red glow. Her dress was covered in splotches of blood. A large knife at her side also stained with blood.

Jan however knew who this girl was.

"Valerie, what happened to you…you're supposed to be at that hospital in Northern California.

"I've been through a lot the past 2 years…and I've changed…for the better." Her voice was childlike and creepy.

Jan knew Valerie had mental problems and she had become so out of control that they sent her to this special hospital in California that she could treated and since it was in the middle of woods somewhere she could move around. But, only after 3 months she was there, she vanished and no one knew how or why. Now she was deadly minion for Cortex.

"Valerie this isn't who you are…"

"Yes all those years my treatment held me back preventing me from doing the things I should have been doing. But, thanks to Cortex, I can murder who I please and not have morals or medication holding me back. As for you…" Valerie held up her knife.

"Please…please don't hurt me." Jan was amazed how calm she sounded the tears streaming down her cheeks were the only sign of showing her fear.

"Dr. Cortex made it clear that he wanted you alive…but that doesn't mean I can't still cause some injury."

Valerie raised her knife in the air ready to swipe. But, that was before something rammed hard into her back knocking her down.

Crash was standing their glaring hard.

"C-C-Crash." Jan asked shakily.

"You okay?" Crash asked.

"I'm fine." Jan answered blankly.

The bandicoot looked down at the older girl.

"And you, I can't believe you succumbed to the Cortex Vortex even with your thoughts of escape." Crash growled.

"Things have changed; I think this transformation was the best thing that ever happened to me. Medication and morals are no longer holding me back." Valerie screamed grinning madly.

Crash felt horrid there was nothing more he could do for her. She was now a emotionless minion.

Valerie raised her knife.

"Now I'll finish you."

The insane girl swiped her knife but Crash dodged her knife sliding to the right.

"I've come a long way I'll keep going until Tawna and I reunite." Crash growled.

Valerie snarled like a wild animal. "I'll make sure you die here." She aimed her weapon again before Crash picked Jan up bridal style and bolted down the corridors.

"Crash…what exactly happened to her?"

"I'm not sure, and I really don't think I want to know what he did."

The two could hear Valerie screaming down the halls sounding more like an animal than human.

"Children look…" Aku Aku said motioning in front of them.

A large steel door labeled, "Authorized Personal Only." Was in front of them.

"If we can get passed that door we could lose Valerie.

"Leave that to me." Aku Aku replied.

Aku went towards her and used all of his magic.

"Children get moving. I don't know how long my magic will keep her back. I'll meet up with you when I can."  
Crash and Jan ran as fast as they could to the door using all of their strength to open it.

Once the door opened, they rushed in slamming the door behind them.

"Where do we go now?" Jan asked blankly.

"Just straight."

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again everyone I now have the next chapter to my little fic. This chapter is based on the Generator Room in the first game. That level was creepy enough with Cortex staring blankly at you so then I thought...

This chapter is also best if your listening to something in the background that is creepy or sinister sounding. I recommand listening to Crateria Depths theme from Metroid Zero Mission.

I do not own Crash or related characters. Jan's mine though.

Enjoy

Chapter 10 Privacy

Nothing but darkness surrounded the two preteens as they scanned the area not being able to see anything in front of them.

"Where are we?" Jan asked.

Crash could hear the sounds of whirling machines and small glistening lights of big panels.

"This has to be factory's generator room."

"It's too dark in here."

"If we follow the dim lights along there, we should be able to find our way out."

Jan looked below the path to see nothing but darkness.

"I think it will be really bad if we miss a step along the platform."

"Come on stop stalling let's move." The bandicoot noticed the girl wouldn't budge.

"Now." Crash tried moving her but her feet were planted deep into the metal path.

"Okay seriously…it's just us here."

Suddenly the monitors scattered around the room began to emote static.

"Did they figure out that we would come in here?" Crash asked.

Both of them were completely surprised when Cortex appeared on the screens.

"I've been waiting for you…" Cortex's voice seemed to echo around the room.

"Really." Crash replied acidly.

"It seems that you and your tangle mess of hair have gotten farther than I had expected."

"Well I certainly didn't come back for you." Crash replied dryly

Cortex smiled at Crash's bitter reactions.

"I have to admit maybe I underestimated you…" The scientists face then completely darkened. "However I will be damned if I am going to allow you to ruin everything I've come close to achieving."

"Where's everyone, why isn't anyone in here?" Crash asked.

"They have other places to guard…so I decided to see for myself if you would have any unfortunate "accidents"."

"Oh you think your presence will freak us out so much that we will accidentally kill ourselves." Crash answered dryly.

Cortex chuckled darkly. "It would be quite entertaining."

"Unfortunately for you big head, this will just give us more determination to get us out of here alive." Crash grinned waiting to hit one of Cortex's nerves.

However Cortex's grin only much his own.

"I really don't think you will. Your little tangle mess of hair's bruise is most likely infected by now and she looks like she's starting to run a high fever.

"What are you talking about, Jan looks…"

"Crash I don't feel so good." Jan said loopy behind him.

Crash turned to see Jan was completely pale, her body was sweating, and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Crash walked over to her. Crash was tempted to check the bruise on her side, but with Cortex watching him he pushed it aside. Crash placed his hand on her forehead but immediately withdrew when he felt how hot and sweaty it was.

Crash felt frustrated this wasn't going to be easy now. Not with Jan really sick and who looked she was about to lose consciousness at any time.

"Can you walk?" Crash asked feeling guilty that he was forcing her to move.

"I…guess…" Jan replied loopy.

"You do realize that she needs proper medical attention which I could properly…"

"No…cause I'll know you'll only keep her alive for your own needs than her well-being."

"Do I seem so obvious to you?" Asked Cortex with mock surprise.

Crash didn't even answer. He looked ahead to see two floating platforms leading up to another path.

Crash sighed as he picked Jan bridal style and positioned himself to jump.

"I suggest that you don't fall." Cortex said in the background.

'Thanks." Crash muttered dryly.

Crash landed on the two platforms with ease before running down the path. The small glistening lights were his only source of vision after a couple of minutes he came to a dead end in the road.

"No…"

"Crash, am I going to die?" Jan asked weakly.

"No you'll be fine you just have a fever."

Suddenly Aku Aku appeared from the shadows.

"Aku."

"Sorry I took so long…but I went to the military base to get Jan some medicine. Your parents know your gone but they still don't know where. Anyway let's see the bruise."

Crash lifted Jan's shirt a little to reveal the bruise.

Aku used an invisible hand to slice a little bit of the bruise nothing but dry blood came out.

"Not as serious as it looks, just a bruise that sat to long once we get rid of the dry blood and induce Jan's fever she'll be fine."

"So you managed to get ailment for that girl's bruises…bah so what." Cortex snorted.

Crash quickly used a small knife to cut open Jan's bruise and immediately cleaned out the dry blood and if almost instantly Jan's side looked a lot better. For safe measures Crash applied antibiotic ointment incase the side was still at risk for more infections.

Jan was then given a pill to induce her fever and almost instantly her fever died down.

She looked around viewing her surroundings.

"Hey what happened?" She asked looking a whole lot better.

"How do you feel?" Aku Aku asked.

"Better thanks…you saved me."

"I'm a witch doctor after all…and your bruise wasn't as bad as it looked your fever must come from the dry blood that wouldn't go down but we cleaned it and your back to normal."

Jan looked around when she noticed Cortex on the monitors.

"When did he get here?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter let's get moving."

Suddenly a large moving platform came to their view. They waited patiently for the platform to come to them.

"This getting really awkward." Crash moaned stretching his arms in frustration accidentally touching Jan's chest.

Crash withdrew right away while Jan turned a deep shade of red.

The pair jumped the platform running down the metal path.

"I can't believe that you won't die." Cortex growled.

"Like you're going to scare us." Jan sneered.

"I wouldn't be sure of that…Jane."

Jan felt her blood freeze.

"How did you know my name?"

"I've been watching you ever since Crash has entered your life."

"But, I never told Crash my real name, so you possibly can't…"

"Jane Aurora Starling."

Jan felt shivers dance down her spine. She didn't want to admit it. She was afraid.

"Why didn't you tell me your name was Jane? It's pretty." Crash asked.

"I don't like it…I feels creepy."

"Are you afraid…?" Cortex whispered darkly.

"No." Jan lied.

"Well you should be…and your fear will come out once I'm done with you."

"I feel like my privacy's been violated. He's been listening to everything we've said. That creep." Jan was almost amazed how calm she sounded. This twisted individual was out to get them and she couldn't react.

"Jan, get a grip." Crash said shaking her by the shoulders.

Jan's emerald eyes were filled with fire.

"We're being violated and your telling me to get a grip?"

"You panicking is not going to get us out of here any faster."

"Well hurry up and let's get moving." Jan said immediately taking off.

Crash ran after.

Crash and his companion walked through the darkness avoiding gaps and any pipes that would be in there. Neither of them would look at the monitors.

"Crash looked at Jan briefly. Her face was downcast. She seemed to be humming a tune. But, he was unsure what it was since she was barely audible.

The pair came to another floating platform.

The marsupial simply stared at Jan who snarled in annoyance before she climbed onto his back.

The floating platform was in the way of numerous pipes. Crash had to constantly jump one after the other to get by. And Crash didn't want to admit, he was getting tired.

Crash came across another pipe.

The bandicoot needed to make it past the last pipe so he could get far away from Cortex until he met him in the final confrontation.

"Jan you ready to do this?"

"The sooner we get out of here the better."

Jan jumped and landed with ease. Crash the other tripped and was sent forward ready to fall to his doom.

Jan had just enough time to grab him. The girl was hanging on the edge while Crash was hanging on to her for dear life.

"Jan…don't let go." Crash pleaded.

"I'm trying not." Jan grunted.

Cortex's laughter echoed around the room. The two youths felt shivers dance down their spines. Crash then felt Jan losing her grip.

"Jan hurry and pull me up."

Jan with all her strength tried to pull the marsupial up the platform. Her hands were shaking violently. She just wanted to get out of here. The human stood up using her strength to bring Crash up with her. Finally Crash was able to pull himself to the platform. Crash and Jan fell on platform breathing heavily.

"That was close." Jan said her voice shaky.

"Too close." Crash muttered.

Cortex watched in disbelief.

"I can't believe the two of you managed to survive that."

"Like I said before, I don't go down that easily." Crash smirked.

Cortex snarled like a wild animal. "Fine so you got lucky. But, you won't get out of the factory alive. There's little surprise waiting for you waiting in the head minion's office…if you can get there."

"We'll get there. You should start worrying about when I finally get back to the castle to take you down."

"If you can get here, but I suggest that you brace yourself for your next obstacle."

Crash and his companion ran through the Caution door. Crash turned around looking at Cortex on the monitors one more time.

"I AM going to stop you." He then slammed the doors leading him down the path.

Well that's the end of this chapter so what do you think. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Everyone I'm back again. I only have a few more chapters left to go.

This chapter has the infamous Pinstripe battle.

Crash and company is not mine. Jan and Valerie are mine.

Chapter 11 Painful Visions

Crash and Jan were surrounded by toxic waste with only a small narrow path to walk on.

"Crash the path is too narrow to run. We could trip and fall into the waste."

"If we're careful we should be able to make it across."

"Suddenly barrels of waste were rolling down the path.

"You're kidding me right?' Crash asked irritated.

Crash threw Jan on his back and started down the path. He finally came to the barrels. One by one Crash jumped over them. The bandicoot's heart was pounding wondering how many of the barrels he would have to jump until he found out where they were coming from.

He could feel Jan gripping him tightly.

He let his thoughts clear as he continued down the path. He then saw incline with barrels rolling down them.

Crash knew jumping the barrels on the incline was going to be very difficult.

The bandicoot braced himself as he ran up the incline. Awkwardly jumping when the barrels were about to run him over.

Crash breathed deeply as he made it up the incline. A large mafia dressed anthro rat was rolling the barrels at the bandicoot.

Crash attempted to move closer to the rat but, the rat would roll more barrels at him forcing the bandicoot to watch his step.

Crash carefully jumped over the barrels and quickly spun the rat into the waste as quickly as he could.

The smell of burnt flesh filtered through the two youth's nose.

"Crash this is not very pleasant, let's keep going." Jan whimpered sitting on his back.

Crash looked ahead of him to see if anymore barrels were going to come at him. But, from how the path looked, it seemed to clear.

"The path's clear. Let's go before more barrels come my way."

Crash ran down the path. Tightness seemed to surround him. His vision was kept sharp, waiting for any barrels to come out and try to run him over.

More barrels appeared from the path. The pair jumped them. After great difficultly they confronted a second rat.

Jan walked forward and with all her strength she kicked the rat into the waste.

Crash grabbed her hand. "Let's hurry."

Suddenly they heard a loud banging sound. A large barrel was bouncing down the path.

Crash pulled Jan down as was about to hit them.

"How are we going to get past those?" Jan asked stress was finally getting her.

"Keep going we'll try to evade them the best we can.

The duo ran as they could against the path. More bouncing barrels came in front of them. Every now and then Crash called out commands to either duck or just run.

The world around seemed to a blur. Wondering if one of the barrels were finally going to hit them.

Crash ducked quickly when he noticed Jan still standing.

Jan screamed waiting for the impact before she felt bright light surround her.

Aku Aku had used his magic to protect her against the barrels impact.

Jan breathed deeply before she and Crash went towards the final rat and threw him into the waste.

"Self-defense is not murder. Jan repeated to herself as she looked down at her shaking hands.

Crash looked towards the door.

"That has to be the head minion's office. That Cortex seemed to mention let's go in."  
The two breathed deeply before entering the room.

Sitting in front of the desk was nicely dressed Porteroo. Holding a loaded tommy gun in his hands.

The two felt their hearts pounding.

"Youse Crash Bandicoot." The porteroo asked in a Jersey accent.

"Yeah…" He asked warily.

"So youse and yours bimbo managed to get here. Have to admit I'm impressed. But, the big boss made it clear that youse are to be taken out. And to seize yours bimbo.

"Save it with your trash talk…you probably don't even know how to fire that thing.

However, Pinstripe fired five shots right above their heads at a wooden statue right above theme. And all five shots were on the target.

"And then he stopped talking." Crash answered looking amazed.

Pinstripe laughed as he aimed his gun and pressed it against the boy's head.

"Even if yous shut yours mouth. I'm still gonna blow yours brains."

"You can't kill what you can't catch." Crash immediately bolted to the one side of the room.

"All right pipsqueak let's start hunting."

Pinstripe ran around the room aiming his gun at the bandicoot. Crash on the other hand was running and avoiding the bullets while taunting the porteroo.

"Hey is that really how you aim? Come on I know you can do better than that. Hey I'm over here." Crash replied grinning widely at the angered minion.

"Yous won't be so funny when I find my target."

"Are you really giving it your all? Because you shot over there and now I'm over here." Crash laughed with his tongue hanging out.

"When I…Damn I have to reload." Pinstripe quickly tried to reload his gun when Crash took the opportunity spin attack him.

"I'll get yous for this."

Pinstripe repeated the pattern but, Crash kept his cool and kept moving. Jan was hiding behind a chair bawling her eyes out she was so frightened. She was starting to regret following Crash on what now seemed be a hopeless quest. Maybe it would have been for the best if she ran home pretending she never saw anything.

Jan slowly looked up to see Crash evading Pinstripe and attacking him every time the porteroo had to reload.

"Jan there's a path that leads to a bridge past there, go get yourself ahead." Aku explained.

"But, I can't leave Crash…."

The gunshots sent Jan screaming down the halls.

Her heart was pounding as she tried to find the exit that would lead her to the bridge.

"I should've never followed. What the hell was I thinking?"

Suddenly Jan felt herself trip and fall and cutting herself against something sharp.

Jan looked down at her side to see blood oozing all over shirt and that had also been the side that she had bruised horribly. She attempted to stand up but the pain was too much. She could hear faint cries in the distance that sounded like some more of the minions.

"Must keep going." Jan did the only thing she think of…crawl.

Jan tried crawling on the floor. For a while she was able to keep moving but as time went on she kept slowing down. She looked behind to see the path of blood that trailed behind. Her head felt so light. The world around her seemed to be fading away. She finally felt her knees give way she collapsed to the ground.

"Crash…where are you…I need…I can't do this alone." Jan only heard the sounds of footsteps as she finally lost consciousness.

Valerie and another assistant came down the halls to find Jan's limp body.

"Is she dead?" Valerie asked her eyes uncaring.

The assistant went to check her pulse.

"She's alive but, seriously injured." The assistant replied in a thickly accented voice.

"Let's take her back to Dr. Cortex, he's been expecting her."

The assistants grabbed her body proceeding to head back to the castle.

Meanwhile Crash had managed to finally wrestle the gun away from Pinstripe.

"Give me back my gun." Pinstripe roared.

Crash snarled as he threw the gun out the window and into the toxic waste.

"Face it Pinstripe, you lost. Soon I'm going to defeat Cortex and then get the girl…"

"I wouldn't be sure about that." A familiar voice said behind him.

Crash looked behind him to see Tawna in the doorway with a cold smile on her face.

"Tawna what are you doing here…"

"I'm here to meet my boyfriend." She replied as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean?" Crash asked carefully.

The she bandicoot walked up to Pinstripe and wrapped her arms around him.

"Didn't you know? Me and Pinstripe are an item."

Crash felt his heart split in two.

"But, what about us…I thought you wanted to be with me?"

Tawna let a cold laugh escape her lips.

"Oh Crash what could you possibly have to offer me. Pinstripe here made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He give me so much more than you ever could at the age you are."

"But, isn't the fact I love you enough?"

"In your preteen mind but to an older woman like me a girl needs much more."

"Which is what I can give her." Pinstripe smirked.

"Jan was right…I didn"t know you at all. It was all just a lie. Maybe I am too young and was just in love with the idea of being love. But when the times comes to fall in love for real, I want to be with someone who is in love with me."

"Ha…who's gonna wanna be withs a freak likes youse." Pinstripe laughed.

Crash walked out the door trying not cry, but he looked back at the two and replied coldly.

"Maybe there's another freak out there waiting for me." Crash walked away towards the bridge.

"Crash…are you okay." Aku Aku asked gently.

"Yeah…I'm okay…she's just a slut. Pinstripe can have her for all I care."

"What about Cortex?"

"I said I was going to stop him…and I'm keeping my word. Not after how far I come."

The two looked down at the ground to see a path of blood.

They looked each before Crash's eyes widen in horror.

"JAN!" Crash ran as fast as he could to the bridge.

Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi again. This chapter finally features Brio and a little about him. Also it features another Crash Bandicoot character that has a slight appearence but will not be named until later.

This was my third favorite to write it. This another chapter that you need to listen to music in the background to leave an impression. I strongly recommand listening to Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin.

I still don't own Crash. I still own Jan.

Chapter 12 Remember How You Scream

Crash and the floating mask made their way to the bridge only to find Jan nowhere to be found.

"Where could she have gone?" Crash asked looking into the dense fog.

"Judging by the blood. The minions must have taken her to Cortex."

"But, but…what if Cortex does something horrible to her? I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her."

"Crash the only thing you can do now is remain calm. We'll get to the castle as fast as we can."  
Crash looked past the fog to see Cortex's castle standing in the distance.

"Your right but, I have to hurry; we can't waste any more time."

"All right then, let's go."

The two walked carefully along the narrow bridge with each step they took coming closer to their goal.

Meanwhile Jan woke up to find herself in complete darkness. She tried to look in front of her but; all that could be seen was nothing but darkness.

"Am I still alive?" She thought to herself."

Suddenly she felt a pain in her side.

"Yes I'm still alive I can feel pain.

Jan slowly stood up and tried to walk around the vast of darkness.

"I need to find out if Crash is okay…I wonder if he managed to beat that Pinstripe or not."

"Why do you care if Crash lives or not?" Came a voice that sounded exactly like her own.

She looked up to see a girl that looked exactly her only the upper half of her face was hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The girl asked stupidly.

"Who do think I am?" the girl asked her voice cold as ice.

"Your me or you look like me."

The girl snorted in annoyance.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"How should I know, you're the one that brought me here."

Jan realized that she had some doubts earlier and this girl was all doubts.

"Your all the doubts that I've had during this whole experience."

"Exactly, again why do you care if Crash lives or not?"

"Because he's my friend, he'd do anything for me."

"You know nothing, once he reunites with Tawna he'll forget about you. It will be like you never existed."

"Crash would never do that to me."

"He wouldn't would he? Once Cortex is defeated and you are forced to leave here. He'll just push you away like a rag doll he will no longer have any use for you."

Jan looked at the being in front of her.

"You know nothing about me because you are me. You are my doubts you know nothing about Crash. You see what you wish to see."

"You're the one whose blind, simple mortal. You are the one who knows nothing of that bandicoot or my feeble brother. The girl's voice suddenly changed becoming deep and demonic. The girl's eyes opened only to be a dark solid yellow.

"You're not me your just a fake that causes doubts."

"Call me what you will however I am very much real." The demon responded.

"What exactly are you?" Jan looking at the being the pain in her side becoming more apparent.

The demon stepped back in the shadows only its eyes were seen.

"Perhaps one day you will see."

Suddenly the sounds of beeping became apparent as Jan's side began to writhe with pain. Her eyes shot open to find herself in some small lab. Chemicals and potions seemed to be on all the tables around her. She found herself lying on a cot and she was hooked up to a monitor. She was dressed in a typical hospital gown. Jan felt under the gown on her side to find a large number of stitches from where she cut herself. The girl carefully pulled herself up and felt her feet brush the cold floor. Her head felt so light. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was when she was running down the halls and she tripped and cut herself against something.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the lab opened. Jan's body immediately tensed when a man entered. The man looked very unfamiliar to her but she still was completely unsettled. The man's expression was very nervous.

"I see you've retained consciousness." He said.

"It would appear." Jan replied dryly.

"I guess I deserve that type of tone." The scientist replied.

The man handed her what looked like pills.

"What's this?" Jan asked carefully.

"They'll help dull some of the pain."

"Why should I take them it could be cyanide for all I know?"

"I assure you there not."

Jan looked skeptically at the pills before she popped them into her mouth.

The man then handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Jan replied dryly.

"You're welcome." The scientist replied not looking at her as he went towards one of the tables that housed some beakers.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They were completely ruined. I couldn't get all the blood out of them."

"So what am I supposed to wear then?"

The man handed her a grey shirt, pants, socks and shoes.

"These will have to do for now."

"Thanks…again." Jan replied rudely.

Jan slowly slid the clothes on before she attempted to limp out the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Why…"

"Dr. Cortex made it clear that I am to keep an eye on you."

"That's gives me more of a reason to leave." Jan immediately fell to the ground.

Brio rushed to her side and gently pulled her up.

"I suggest you sit back down you're going to reopen your wound."

"I don't trust you, you could violate me."

"W-w-what I would never do that…what made you think that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I have standards…you know. You know this wasn't my intention."

Jan looked at the scientist skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

"World domination was never really my cup of tea."

"Then why are you going along with Cortex?"

Brio turned to face her. No one had ever asked him that.

"Honestly, I don't know…maybe it was fact that Cortex and I have been rather close since we were teens and everything we went through as friends and colleagues."

"Are you happy here?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain…where else am I going to go."

"Well…I really am impressed with some of the results that have come from are experiments on the animals. It's like a wonderful breakthrough in evolution with animals being capable of doing things that any human can do."

"But…"

"Are we really doing the right thing? Using animals and humans for our benefit. I know Dr. Cortex's heart is not in the right place. I don't think it ever really was."

"Why do you stay?"

"I owe Dr. Cortex so much. After everything he's done for me. Besides if I leave I'll just end up dying in jail."

"I guess I see what you mean."

Brio turned away back to his chemicals. The room was primarily silent for a long time.

Suddenly the scientist turned back towards her.

"But, thank you, for listening. I never told anyone what I told you before."

Jan simply nodded.

Meanwhile Crash and the floating mask were finishing their climb to a part of the castle that they could make their entrance inside without getting caught.

"I wonder where Jan is being held?" Crash asked himself is as he hung for dear life.

Aku Aku looked ahead of him as he saw a small door edged into the corner of the wall.

"Crash, I think I found a way inside." The floating mask said.

Crash looked towards the door that Aku Aku was talking about. The bandicoot sighed as he carefully made his way toward the door. The pouring rain made the wall so slippery that Crash was having a hard time maintaining his grip.

The bandicoot carefully moved sideways, hanging onto the stones imbedded in the castle walls. Crash paused and looked to see the door was 10 feet above him.

Taking a deep breath he slowly ascended up the towards the door trying his best to maintain his grip. Finally after a good half hour in total. Crash pulled himself up on the ledge that contained the door that would lead him inside.

Crash walked up to the door trying to open it only to find it locked.

"No entry without code." The sign on the door read.

Aku Aku looked at the door and used his magic to solve the code allowing the door to open.

The two carefully looked at each other before they walked inside shutting the door behind them.

Inside was nothing but darkness. Even if Crash tried he couldn't see his hand right in front of him.

Suddenly the Aku Aku began to glow dimly within the dark void of space. With the faint light Crash could see that they were in what looked like the castle cellars.

Crash slowly walked along the path being careful not to miss his step.

While he was walking he noticed some of the decorations along the walls. Most of the castle's structure and décor was completely based on medieval times. Along the walls were several portraits of Cortex. Crash felt sick to his stomach looking at the pictures. Could Cortex be anymore vain than he already was?

Suddenly the sound of metal swiping could be heard just only 3 feet away from him.

Aku Aku stepped in front using the light he radiated to shine in front.

2 metal razor sharp pendulums were swinging back and forth in front of him.

Crash breathed deeply as he waited for the perfect opportunity to run to the pendulums and to the other side.

After the pendulums swung in front of each other Crash took the opportunity to run past. The second Crash made it to the other side, the pendulums swung again.

Crash breathed in relief and continued down the path with Aku leading the way.

After a good half an hour of searching through halls. Suddenly a pairs of glowing red eyes glistened in the distance. Crash cautiously walked forward only to be knocked to the ground by a gigantic spider.

Crash let out a horrid scream. It was so loud the boy was convinced that everyone in the castle heard it.

Crash looked towards the floating mask who all he could do was float there. Because he was using magic to radiate light. He couldn't shield Crash at the moment.

The spider lunged for Crash again. Crash quickly moved out of the way. The spider cornered him again revving up its fangs dove towards the bandicoot. Crash tried spinning the spider. However it only forced the creature back and make it really angry.

The spider revved up again and this time charged at the bandicoot like no tomorrow. Crash stared and waited for the spider to come closer and then he did the only thing he could think of. Just as the spider lunged toward the him Crash jumped into the air and landed on the spider's abdomen squishing it with his shoes. The bandicoot continued jumping on top of the spider from the abdomen to the head refusing to stop until he felt the spider's movements dying away. Once the spider had stopped moving completely, Crash get off and looked towards the creature and saw it's guts everywhere and that the creature itself looked like nothing more than a pancake.

Crash wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked at the guts everywhere.

"I'm pretty sure it's dead." The floating mask replied.

"I know right." Crash sighed to himself.

The two looked in front of them to see two doors that would lead two different places.

The door on the left would them upstairs that would take him to the direct part of castle but that part would most likely heavily guarded with minions. The door on the right would lead them to the temple under the castle. That path would be much longer but there wouldn't be as many minions along that path.

Crash looked carefully at each path wondering which one he should take.

"Crash let's take the path to the temple. There won't be as many minions along that path and it will give some time to restore some of my energy."

Crash looked at the paths again. He was very tempted to take the path on the left and blaze through and get to Cortex quicker. But, he knew that Aku Aku was right. The floating mask needed time to recharge and the temple path would be safer until then.

"All right Aku, let's go." Crash and the floating mask trailed along the right path.

Well that's it for this chapter. I only have a more left to post as well as the epilogue which I'm hoping to have up by the end of the week.

Don't forget to read and review and have a Happy New Year.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Fanfiction, I'm back again. Just here to post the final chapters of this little ditty.

I do not own Crash. I own Jan and my other OC.

Chapter 13 Monster

Jan had been sitting in Brio's lab for several hours. For that amount of time the two rarely spoke to each other. Brio kept his focus on his concoctions while Jan kept her focus on the floor.

Suddenly one of the minions stormed into the lab.

"Nicholi, what on Earth are you doing here?" Brio asked, completely taken by the assistant's sudden appearance.

"Crash Bandicoot has been sighted along the castle walls several hours ago."

"Crash came for me…I knew he would." Jan smiled, feeling good that Crash did not leave her behind.

"We have just received reports that Crash is inside the castle. Hiding somewhere in the temples."

"What does this have to do with me?" Brio asked.

"Dr. Cortex has ordered that if Crash manages to make it past the minions, you are to deal with him. Your lab is on the way to the main one and the bandicoot is very likely to come here."

"I see so Cortex wants me to kill Crash if anything happens?"

"As he commands." Nicholi responded coldly.

Jan looked at Brio with a look saying: "You wouldn't do that to Crash would you?"

Brio knew what her expression meant, and that was making him feel really uncomfortable. He never had killed a living being before and now he wasn't even sure if he could do it now. But, at the same time he had orders to follow, whether he wanted to or not.

"Tell Dr. Cortex that I will comply." The scientist responded quietly.

"Good report back with the results…as for you." Nicholi grabbed Jan by the hair forcing her to her feet.

"Dr. Cortex wishes to see you, so come on and start walking."

Jan started screaming as Nicholi forced her out the door and into the halls. Brio could her screaming in horror and then slowly the screams died away.

The scientist felt sorry for her. He knew she didn't deserve this. She was a nice enough girl and now the scientist didn't really know what Cortex had planned for her and he was sure that he really didn't want to know.

Meanwhile Crash and Aku Aku were running up some stairs that would lead them back towards the main part of the castle. Sounds of screeching bats were behind them as the two were trying to outrun them as were to get to where to Cortex was waiting.

Crash's body was tired and sore. He had barely slept for the past 5 days and now the effects were now starting to get to him.

In spite of all the events Crash grinned to himself and pushed himself to keep going.

The fact that he made had come so far gave him more strength to push on. After how far he had come, he would not back down not when sweet victory was just around the corner.

The sounds of wings were coming closer as the two made their way up the stairs leaving the temple behind them.

"Silly bats they won't be able to keep up with me for much longer." Crash said grinning goofily.

"Just make sure you're watching where you're going Crash…you don't want to get yourself into an accident."

"My existence has me prone to causing accidents. And not just for common everyday things. I cause accidents." Crash grinned widely with his tongue hanging out.

Suddenly Crash saw a door that could end the chase with the bats.

"There's the end of our chase." Crash grinned.

The bandicoot walked through the door. Just as the bats were coming their way, Crash slammed the door shut. On the other side he could hear the bats screeching in anger with defeat.

"All right that's done." Crash sighed with relief.

Crash looked in front of him to notice he was in the castle's basement with machines that controlled castle.

"How do I get up?" Crash asked the floating mask.

Aku Aku noticed High above was the door that could possibly lead to the lab.

"We need to take a path up to that door, and then we should be able to reach the main labs from there."

"Good, let's hurry time is running out."

Meanwhile Jan continued kicking and screaming as Nicholi led her to Cortex's lab. Jan had nowhere to run or hide she only managed to get free from the assistant once for only about 15 seconds before he roughly grabbed her again.

The human's heart was pounding. She didn't know what Cortex was going to do to her. Whatever it was, it was going to leave her either crippled or mentally scarred.

Suddenly two doors came to into view. In one last effort to flee, Jan hooked her legs against the walls so Nicholi from carrying her. But, this only proved to be in vain as the assistant simply through her over his shoulder carrying her the rest of the way.

Finally the doors opened revealing the cold and uninviting lab.

Jan fell silent as the site of the horrid looking machines met her vision. The female couldn't even imagine what could've gone on in Crash's mind when he was here.

"Bitch, get up!" Nicholi demanded forcing her on her feet again. The assistant dragged her towards a metal bench. She was roughly strapped in making sure the bonds were roughly strapped against her arms and legs making sure she would be unable to move.

Jan tried to maintain her cool trying to think pleasant thoughts. Crash would come for her soon it would be all over.

The girl finally noticed Cortex who was sitting in the center of the room. His chair looked more like a throne. The décor in the room also looked like it was a cross between medieval times and futuristic civilization not that she was really interested in the décor at the moment.

"Thank you Nicholi, you may leave now." Cortex sighed nodding off to the assistant.

Nicholi saluted leaving Jan alone with the sadistic scientist.

Cortex stood up and walked towards the girl.

"Did your father ever tell you that we grew up together?" Cortex asked sweetly.

Jan shook her head dumbly.

Cortex laughed coldly. "Of course not. Why would he? I'm a renegade terrorist, and your father is a commander of the special forces putting us on very opposing sides. But, yes it's true he and I knew each other since we were very young. Not by choice however, no, no, no, you see our mothers were best friends forcing us to hang around each other. And no your father was never cruel to me…he tried his best to be friends with me…but I hated your father. Your father always tried to be the good boy always doing the right thing. He made me sick. Through your father was how I met your mother. She never liked me. She claimed I was mentally insane…"

"Gee I wonder why?" Jan said making the mistake of opening her mouth.

Cortex turned sharply towards her but he only grinned sweetly at her.

"I see you've taken after your mother, looks and demeanor. But, you have your father's eyes and determination. Quite a daughter Matthew and Emmaline created.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me to spite them." Jan asked trying hard not to show her fear.

Cortex chuckled darkly.

"It's such a lovely a thought, my dear, but I've gotten a good amount of revenge on them already."

"How so?"

"Well, isn't your father bitter and distant all the time? You see he can't get over the fact that he never was able to stop me the day I proclaimed my goal towards world domination. The fact when I made my threat he let me go free. It's eating at him that he let a criminal no matter how close he was with him leave."

"You hate my father for something you did wrong."

"Actually my hatred subsided a little knowing he's no threat to me, but I know he has undying hatred for me."

Jan said nothing. Jan felt pain for her father. But, at the same time she couldn't as well. Jan and her father were not close all. Her father was constantly forcing around the globe at any given time ever since she was a very small child. Her mother went along as well as she was a scientist for the military.

Jan's relationship with her mother wasn't any better with her having to offer her skills couldn't be around her that much. Most of the time Jan was either back at home going to school or being carted off forseveral months during the summer to where her parents were if it were allowed. Jan had friends but because she was always forced to leave home during the summer or if she had to during long breaks it left her at a distance with her friends for the most part leaving her very lonely.

Since she met Crash all the loneliness she felt had dissipated and she never felt that before. Now that Crash's journey was coming to a close, everything would go back to the way it was. And Jan didn't want everything to go back to the way it was. If she didn't die here first.

"So what are you going to do then…hurt me to spite Crash?"

"Dear, do you realize what Crash would do if anything happened to you?"

"What would he do? He has Tawna."

"I wasn't going to tell this but now I feel like I should. Tawna is longer a priority of Crash anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Right when you were brought here. Crash found out that Tawna was with Pinstripe and that she really had no intention of being with Crash. When he discovered your blood on the floor he realized what must have happened and now is making sure he comes and finds you."

"So…"

"If anything happened to you Crash would have no idea what to do. He wouldn't be able to handle the loss of the only genuine friend he's made."

"Me…I'm his friend."

Cortex suddenly jabbed a syringe into her arm drawing blood. He went towards a computer taking calculations of her blood sample when she finally heard beeping.

Cortex stared at the computer and frowned.

"A pity, you would have made a fine addition…"

Jan shifted her eyes wondering what he meant.

Cortex's eyes shifted toward another screen noticing Crash running up some stairs getting closer the labs.

"So the bandicoot's closer hmph so what…Brio will make sure that he doesn't make it to the end."

"Crash is strong he won't let that happen."

"We shall see, my dear, we shall see." The scientist replied darkly.

Crash walked upon the final steps leading towards the door.

He looked at the door ready to find what was on the other side.

"You ready?" Crash asked.

"Now or never." Aku Aku replied.

Crash opened the door to find himself in a small lab. In the corner by the small bench he found the man he recognized as Brio.

"Crash…you managed to make it back here?" Brio asked smiling sadly at him.

"Yes…where's Jan?"

"She's fine for now…they took her to Dr. Cortex's lab."

"What did he do to her?"

"I do not know…I can't let you pass…But, if you wish to turn back now I will not stop you."

Crash really didn't feel any ill will towards Brio. Crash had seen how Cortex had treated him and it was very poorly. It seemed to him that Brio was just as much as a prisoner as he was. But, he couldn't turn back now. He would have to fight the meek man.

"I can't turn back…Not when the end is just around the corner."

Brio sighed as he picked a beaker.

"Then I'm sorry for what I have to do to you."

The scientist threw the beaker on the ground. When it shattered a blob emerged from the smoke moving towards Crash's direction. Crash eyed the concoction carefully as jumped on it disintegrating with his feet.

Brio picked up another beaker throwing it at Crash. The bandicoot moved out of the way just as it exploded.

Brio picked up two more green beakers and threw them to the ground two more blobs emerged from the smoke. Crash eyed them carefully as he waited for the blobs to come to him. Just as they reached his legs, Crash jumped in the air landing on them one by one reducing them to nothing.

Brio picked up 3 three red beakers and tossed them at Crash again. Crash quickly moved out of the way as the 3 concoction made contact with the ground and exploded.

Crash quickly caught his breathe as Brio threw down 3 more blob beakers. Like the last time Crash waited patiently as the blobs came toward him. At the last minute Crash jumped into the air and landed on the blobs one by one. Brio then picked six more explosive beakers throwing them the bandicoot's way Crash dodged the beakers to the best of his ability once the smoke cleared Brio picked up something that looked like to be blue-green substance.

"Crash…if you want to back down now…you can…this mutation formula is very likely to stop so, if you wish to leave…leave now."

"I understand your doing what you have to do…but I have to do what I have to do."

Brio sighed as he gulped down the mutation formula. Suddenly his face turned a puke green as the formula began to take effect, suddenly the scientist was engulfed in smoke to reveal a large green monster.

The monster began pounding causing some bricks to fall from the ceiling. Crash noticed one of bricks and jumped on top of it waiting for the monster to come closer. Right as the creature came up to him Crash jumped its head forcing it back.

The monster charged towards him again. The bandicoot again jumped on the brick and waited for the monster to come his way. At the last minute Crash jumped on the monsters head again forcing it back.

The monster once more charged with full fury. Crash waited patiently and one last time the bandicoot jumped on its head the monster staggered back before he changed back into his original form.

Crash walked towards Brio who was rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Crash asked seriously.

"You fought fairly and won fairly the lab is behind this door. Be careful though. Dr. Cortex will know you're coming. Good luck."

"Thank you." Crash ran through the doors.

Read and Review


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back with another chapter. We now have reached the climax of this little story. So, now I say I finish it up.

I don't own Crash. Jan is mine.

Chapter 14 Burn it All Down

After Crash left the lab. Brio teleported himself to Cortex's lab to await further instructions.

However he was greeted to a furious Cortex, who had just seen the confrontation take place.

"You fool, how could you let him win?" Cortex growled in a rage.

"I did my best but, he was too strong for me."

Cortex forced himself to calm down. Cortex had decided that he was going to burn the castle down with hopes of killing Crash in the process. Now that he'd seen Brio become a thorn in his side for the last time, he would him leave to die as well.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I have one last plan to end this. I'm burning the castle down…with hopes that Crash will die in the fire. Most of the minions have fled, the ones that I haven't deemed as failures. The others will die to bury their tracks."

"What does this have to do with me?" Brio asked carefully.

"You and Jane will die as well."

"WHAT!" Jan screamed, bounded to the bench.

"What about all our research all of the years of planning to show our genius?"

"Hmph…I don't need you for that, with the blueprints to the evolvo ray and the Cortex Vortex, I can rebuild it somewhere else with no more interruptions."

"You're just going to leave us to die…"

"Yes."

Brio felt pure betrayal seep through. This was supposed to be his friend and he was going to kill him. That's when Brio realized all these years he had been nothing more than Cortex's puppet. Cortex was never his friend, just a liar.

"I should have never trusted you; I never should have gone along with your plans. Your nothing but a murderer. Your tortured so many animals and young humans for your benefit and I went along with it even though it made me sick. Actually I never told you this, but I'm glad that one assistant fled. She was stronger than I ever could be. She knew this was wrong and she wanted no part of it. And you've been dedicated trying to find her and finish what you planned. You'll never find her. She's too smart for that."

Cortex smiled cruelly.

"She won't be able to hide for much longer. She destitute on the streets, she can't go home eventually she'll go insane and then she'll have to come back. Unfortunately I must retreat…and I'll take my blueprints with me."

Brio felt rage boil. "YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR EVOLVO RAY OFF THE GROUND IF I HADN'T CONSTRUCTED IT."

Cortex laughed wickedly, as slammed with door to the lab shut locking them in.

Brio looked down at the ground. He couldn't let Cortex win. Enough was enough he had to stop him no matter what.

Jan started struggling against the bonds with thoughts of burning to death running through her brain.

Brio turned towards her. But, first he had to get Jan free.

"Let's get you out of here."

Brio worked as fast he could to break Jan free. The bonds were very tight slowing the scientist down.

"Hurry…" Jan pleaded, "I don't wanna die."

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here.

The sounds of explosions seemed to be coming their way.

Finally Brio broke Jan free.

The two ran towards the door trying to pry it open, but the door was shut tight. The two tried banging on it and screaming for help but it seemed that nothing would work.

Suddenly a voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Jan, are you in there? Jan I thought I heard you screaming." Crash's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Crash get us out of here." Jan begged.

"Us?"

"Brio's in here."

"Things have changed. Cortex is going to burn the castle down. Most of the minions have fled with the exceptions of the ones Cortex plans to do away with."

"What about you…"

"Cortex left me here to die as well. But, I'm going to make things right, first let us out."

Crash looked around to find a lock however when he saw it, the lock was completely jammed leaving the two trapped inside.

"The lock's jammed." Crash replied numbly.

He could hear the two breathing rapidly in there. Suddenly there was massive explosion. Crash curled himself up to protect himself. When he stood up he saw the entire hall immersed in flames.

"CRASH THE ENTIRE LAB'S ON FIRE…HELP." Jan practically sobbed on the other side of the door.

Crash tried budging the jammed lock, but it did nothing.

Brio looked out the window to see Cortex's dirigible preparing to take off.

The scientist knew what had to be done.

"Crash you need to go and stop Cortex. He's about to get away, hurry and get him."

"What about you guys?"

"I think I might know of another exit. But, you must hurry and go. Jan come on." The two left to find another exit.

Crash ran back down the halls towards the loading dock that would take him to the dirigible. Crash's heart pounded as the flames grew wilder all around him.

Crash looked out a window to notice that the dirigible was already flying away.

Crash knew he had to take a chance and jumped out the window onto the blimp.

"You with me?" Crash asked deeply.

"Till the end." Aku Aku replied.

Crash towards the blimp and after taking a deep breath he jumped.

Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

We are on the to final battle bitches. So let's get to it.

Crash is not mine. Jan and other OC's is mine.

Chapter 15 Final Battle

Crash found himself land on the top of the dirigible.

"Can't believe I made it." Crash said grinning goofily.

Crash stood up to see Cortex's castle burning in flames making the sky thick with smoke.

Suddenly Cortex appeared in the sky riding a hovercraft and aiming a gun at him.

"Darn you, Crash Bandicoot." He snarled angrily.

"Like I said, I AM going to stop you. So come and fight me."

"Fine, I want to make sure you never get up again."

Cortex fired five shots at him. Crash ran around the top of the blimp avoiding the shots. It wasn't easy to dodge with the movement of the blimp. Crash did his best to run and jump when the shots aimed for him.

Cortex fired again aiming at Crash's legs. Crash screamed as he was forced to jump and tripped feeling himself fall, but used his hands to break it letting him get back on his feet.

Cortex fired a green stream of energy at him. Crash noticed this, it didn't seem that too much energy was radiating from it. Convincing the boy that if he timed it right, he could send it back to Cortex.

He waited carefully, right as the shot neared him, and Crash spun the shot back to Cortex making the hovercraft spin out of control for a few seconds before retaining composure.

"Hah…I hit you once." Crash smirked.

Cortex grinned sadistically. "I was just warming up, let's see how long you can keep up your strategy."

Cortex fired several more shots above his head and right below. Crash would either have to stand or jump taking one hit. The boy however knew there had to be a way to avoid both shots. The bandicoot looked to see the two shots coming his way. Finally at the last minute the boy curled his body and made a low jump with the shots just missing him.

Cortex then fired another stream of green energy, but when it was spun, it didn't him yet. Crash realized he needed more energy.

The scientist fired more shots his way. Crash waited patiently and jumped when he felt the timing was right. After a few extra minutes Cortex fired another stream of green energy Crash spun it back combining with the first green shot and it could with the hovercraft sending Cortex out of control.

The scientist was able to retain composure again. He glared murderously at Crash before he fired several more shots towards at him.

Several of the shots moved in a diagonal motion making it harder for Crash to dodge.  
The bandicoot did a jump roll to dodge making sure that he didn't lose his footing and fall into the waters below.

Finally a stream of energy came flying toward him and the bandicoot sent it back, however the stream was not enough to make the connection.

Several more shots sped toward Crash as he waited for the diagonal shots to come close to him, so could jump and roll and maintain his balance.

Once that wave was finished the second stream of energy came towards him. Crash spun the attack back however it still wasn't enough to make the connection.

"Maybe one more stream ought to do it." Crash thought to himself.

The last wave of shots was starting to head towards Crash's way. Crash again waited for the shots to come to him however this time Crash jumped to late and felt the bright light against his body.

"What happened?" He asked as his vision cleared.

Suddenly he saw another stream of green energy come towards him and Crash almost immediately sent it back. The stream was now enough to make the connection with hovercraft once again sending it out of control.

Cortex regained his composure again looking directly at the boy.

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you." He snarled dangerously.

"So far the odds are in my favor, so come on and hit me with your best shot."

Cortex fired the shots this time at a great speed giving the bandicoot a harder time to keep up.

"Ugh…there moving too fast, just spin when you see green streams."

Crash ran around the blimp until he noticed a green stream. He quickly spun but it still needed more strength. Cortex fired more shots at him, which seemed to all be a blur.

Amongst the blur, Crash could see a stream of green. Just as he spun it back to Cortex, another shot hit him in the leg.

Crash fell down howling in pain.

"Aku Aku why didn't do anything."

"I protected you when you just missed the jumps for the diagonal shots. This time there wasn't anything I could do." The mask replied apologetically.

After Cortex regained his composure again, he noticed Crash's leg.

"Success, victory is mine now. Now that your leg is wounded one more easy shot and you will be killed instantly." Cortex crowed, a mad grin was plastered on his face.

Crash shot his enemy a dark glare trying his best to get back up and keep fighting, however the horrid pain wouldn't allow him to stand up.

"You'll never get a away with this Cortex…something will stop you if not me."

"On the contrary bandicoot, I've already gotten away with it."

Cortex aimed his gun at the boy ready to go for the kill.

Crash closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come.

A gunshot rang through the air. However Crash didn't feel any pain and the world around him to still remain in contact.

Crash slowly opened his eyes to see Cortex holding onto his shoulder. Dark red blood was completely staining the crisp white lab coat.

Crash looked around confused as to who had shot Cortex when he saw from the castle ruins with Jan and Brio standing at the top. Jan held a gun in her hands.

Crash smiled at his friend.

"GREAT JOB JAN." Crash said smiling at his best friend.

Jan's demeanor was still icy, but she nodded his acknowledgement.

Crash then turned his attention back to the wounded Cortex. The bandicoot also found himself standing up again the pain seemed to fade to from his leg.

"Looks you're just about done eh Cortex?" The boy asked grinning.

Cortex didn't make a sound, but he barred his teeth like a wild animal.

"Don't be such a sore loser. Like I said I AM going to stop you."

Cortex fired one last shot at him. Crash waited patiently and then quickly Crash spun it back. Right as the stream hit, the hovercraft exploded sending Cortex pummeling to his doom. Crash heard Cortex scream in horror and rage as he disappeared into the thicket of smoke, to hit the ground and die instantly on impact.

Crash sighed in relief. The battle was over he won, Cortex was no more.

Crash slid down the blimp to the controls. Crash piloted the blimp toward the burning castle.

"JAN BRIO, JUMP ON." He cried.

He then felt Jan and the other scientist jump on the blimp climbing their way to the steering area.

"Crash I thought you were a goner…I can't believe it's finally over." Jan literally beamed.

Crash grinned goofily. "You didn't doubt me did you?"

Jan shook her head.

Crash steered the blimp back to the first island before landing it on the shore of one of the beaches.

The three got out of the blimp.

"Well…I guess I should take you back now huh." Crash asked smiling sadly.

"Guess so." Jan said looking away.

"Then we should head back then." Brio said.

"You're coming with us."

"Yup…I'm going to turn myself in…I'm tired of running"

"You'll be sent to jail."

"I know…and I'm okay with that…I'm just glad I'm not an ally of Cortex anymore."

"You sure you want to do this?" Jan asked.

"Yes I'm sure…we'd better head back."

Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Well, we are near the end of this little fic. This chapter and then the epilogue. Crash and Jan are about to their seperate ways and this sad departure.

I do not own Crash. Jan is mine.

Chapter 16 Farewell Old Friend

Commander Starling was searching anxiously around the camp to see any trace of his daughter. He hadn't seen her in five days and was starting to wonder what had happened to her.

He really hadn't taken notice of Jan's absence until yesterday when he noticed she wasn't in her bed sleeping. The commander got really anxious when he saw the castle randomly go up in flames and that's when he started thinking, what if she was abducted during those five days and he never knew about it.

Dr. Starling came around the corner.

"Did you find her?" The scientist asked, her heavily accented voice was filled with worry.

"No, where on Earth could she have gone?"

A military soldier came up to them.

"Commander look." He said pointing off into the distance.

The two turned to see Crash, Jan and Brio all limping towards the camp.

"JAN." Dr. Starling screamed before she ran towards her child embracing her tightly.

"Darling…where were you…are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mom, look I made a new a friend…this is Crash Bandicoot." Jan said beaming towards the bandicoot.

Dr. Starling was a little taken aback by this creature, but she smiled politely.

"A pleasure to meet you Crash." She said warmly.

Crash nodded unsure of himself.

"Jane Aurora Starling…where the hell were you? What is this thing next to you…and what the hell is Brio doing here?" Commander Starling demanded, his face red with anger.

"This thing next to her is her little friend…Crash I think she said." His wife answering for her.

"I came to turn myself in…Cortex is gone and everything inside the castle was burned to the ground with the fire he caused destroying everything."

"How can I trust you?" The commander growled.

"Sir he's speaking the truth…one of the choppers did a fly by Cortex's castle and there's nothing left…any evidence that would be there is gone." An officer replied.

"So where's Cortex now?"

"He's dead." Jan stated simply.

"How would you know that?" Her asked dangerously.

"Because Crash here stopped him. He sent him falling to his death. And I know because I was there."

"What were you doing outside the camp and on that island?" Her father demanded.

"I wanted to help Crash I didn't want him to go back to that horrid place alone and…" Jan looked down at her shoes.

"Matt…it seems that Jan's friend was able to complete what we couldn't." Dr. Starling piped in.

The commander sighed deeply. "All right…officer report to everyone to pack. We're leaving tomorrow 0900 hours and not a minute late.

"Yes sir."

"You…go back to your tent and get to sleep were leaving early." He pointed to his daughter.

"Yes dad." Jan walked back to her tent.

"Medic take these to the medic tent and treat them for wounds, and then take Brio to the holding tent until we leave."

"All right."

Crash and Brio walked towards the medical tent, wondering what course their lives would take the next morning.

The next morning Jan walked into her parent's tent, her hair was soaked from washing it with the metal tub that she was forced to use because no electricity was on the island that they knew of. One good thing Jan was looking forward to when she got home was hot showers and relaxing bubble baths.

"Morning, Mom, Dad." She said pleasantly.

"Jan whatever this is…can it wait?" Her father asked.

"No it can't because…this is important, well to me."

"What?" Her mother asked gently.

"Well I was wondering…if we…you know…take Crash with us?"

Commander Starling was speechless.

"What…you mean…take that thing with us?"  
"Yeah." Jan answered innocently.

"Jan, honey, listen, that thing you like to call Crash is not normal."

"What's your point?" Jan asked, starting to get angry.

"He's not human…he's I don't what he is…it's bizarre."

"But he's my friend; you don't know what he's like."

"Jan, I don't want to know. That bandicoot makes me very uncomfortable. He's a walking and talking animal, that's not normal."

"He's normal to me he can be trusted."

"No he can't, you don't what he can be capable of. He could hurt you at any given time."

"He would never hurt me, I know that."

"That's my point, you have no clue."

"But, Dad…"

"Enough Jan, you are not going to have anything to do with that bandicoot ever again. Am I clear?"

Jan screamed angrily before running back to her tent crying angrily. Her father couldn't tell her what to do, Crash was her friend and he should get to come back with them.

Suddenly her mother came into the tent gently sitting on the cot.

"Jan look at me." Her mother replied gently.

"Leave me alone." Jan sobbed angrily.

"Darling, if you're not going to look at me just listen me. I don't want to leave Crash here either."

"Then why didn't you agree with me." Jan shot back.

Dr. Starling picked up a brush and gently began to brush Jan's wet hair.

"Darling, you need to think of it like this. I know you see Crash for who he is which is so sweet of you. But, other people unfortunately won't see Crash the way you do. People will completely ridicule him for being different some will be completely frightened by his appearance. People wouldn't be used to seeing a humanoid bandicoot; you don't want that to happen to Crash, do you?"

"No."

"That's why it's best for him to stay here. Where he'll be safe."

"But, I don't want to."

"I know but it's the best thing for him."

Jan looked down at the ground.

Dr. Starling got up walking out of the tent.

"We're leaving in an hour so if you want to say goodbye to Crash, you better do it now."

Jan sat up looking down at the ground.

Meanwhile Crash was watching the military load up their planes and cargo ships ready to head to wherever. He looked at the camp and now it looked like nobody had been here.

"I wonder what's going to happen now that everyone's leaving?"

Crash's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Jan walking towards him.

It was the first time he had seen her nice and clean since the day the met. Jan was now wearing light blue loose fitting jeans and a thick navy blue zip up hoodie.

"So…I guess this is it." Crash sighed.

"I guess so." Jan replied quietly.

"I'll have you know though, as much as you annoyed me, it was fun." Crash said, with his goofy grin.

Jan would have laughed but if she did she would probably cry.

"And thank you, if it wasn't for you back there, Cortex would have finished me off."

Jan knew for once this time Crash was right.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"It doesn't have to end like this you know, you can still come back with me you don't have to stay here." Jan pleaded.

"Jan…you know I have to stay here. I'm not like you…people would look at me strangely…hell I would look at me strangely if I were a human. And it's obvious that your dad wants you to have nothing to do with me."

Jan's heart froze. "Oh God he heard."

"It's for the best that I stay here."

Jan's eyes narrowed in rage.

"This doesn't have to happen. We could bring you with us, and we could get Brio to figure out how to turn you into human. If not that then I can stay here with…"

Suddenly Jan felt Crash wrap his arm around her tightly. As Crash embraced her Jan felt the glare in her eyes dying away.

"Jan you are a really good friend to me. I wish it didn't have to be this way and things could be different."

Suddenly Crash briskly shoved her to the ground. Jan looked up at him with confusion and tears in her eyes ready to fall. Crash knew he was going to regret what he was going to do next but, he knew it was only way she would leave, and she had to.

"But, I'm better off without you." He replied assertively.

Jan looked at him in disbelief.

Crash kept the firm look on his face as he looked down at her.

Finally Jan picked herself and quickly walked away.

Crash breathed as he watched the redhead leave. He could see her run into her mother's arms. Her mother was comforting her from the looks and when Crash could her see her eyes they were completely glazed. Once the tears came down they didn't stop falling.

Dr. Starling led her disconsolate daughter to one of the jets shutting the door behind them.

The sounds of the cargo ships and planes filled the air as the took off never to return to the islands. After about 15 minutes the sounds died away and the sights were gone.

Crash leaned against a tree sighing deeply. That was very hard of him to do but he knew it was for the best. But, he hoped that one day the two could meet again.

"Crash, so there gone." Aku asked gently.

"Yeah…it's for the best."

"I know…but you still have me." The mask grinned.

"What so you're my father figure now?" Crash asked in a repulsed voice but was grinning as well.

"Well just want to keep an eye on you…after all your daredevil tricks from back there, I have a feeling you might get into trouble if I leave you on your own."

"I guess you have a point…the question now is…where am I gonna live?"

Read and Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Well Everyone, this is it. This is the final chapter of Crash Bandicoot Beginnings. 

It's sad that it's already over. However, I will be getting ready to post the second installment, which I codenamed Alliance. And that was my favorite one to write.

I would also like to thank jojoker boy for supporting me throughout this fic. If it wasn't for his reviews, I probably would've given up.

But, without further delay, here's the epilogue.

Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.

Epilogue

For about two weeks nothing eventful happened to Crash. For the most part there was little for him to do but sleep or wander around jungle. Crash couldn't help but admit but he was getting bored and a little lonely. And dang it could he find the means of making a house?

One cloudy afternoon Crash found himself trekking through jungle trying to find just about anything that would entertain him, but at the rate he was going, he probably would die of boredom.

Suddenly Crash noticed a boat pull to the shore. Crash was curious and decided to go check it out.

Once he reached the shore, he came face to face with 3 humans that he had never seen before.

One of the humans, who was female with very short platinum blonde and dark brown eyes, spoke up.

"Are you Crash Bandicoot?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Holly, and this is my twin brother Sean." The girl pointed to the tall bald boy next to her who smiled and waved back.

"That's nice, whose the kid behind you?"

Sean was about to say before the boy interrupted.

"Good on yeah, My name's Milo." The boy's voice was thick with an Australian accent matched with wild light brown and bright blue eyes.

"So what are guys doing here in this wasteland?" Crash asked.

"Our dad, Nitrus Brio told us to come down here and help you get situated." Holly explained.

"It would seem that I'm already situated." Crash sighed, looking out at the vast jungle.

"Aren't you glad we're here? We're going to help build you a house, with hot water and cable." Milo grinned.

"What's cable?" Crash asked confused.

"You'll find out soon my friend, and I know you'll love it."

Crash decided to take his word for it and grinned.

"So let's get cracking."

For 2 weeks, Crash and his new friends bustled to work building the house that Crash Bandicoot would call his home. In the 2 weeks they managed to get much farther than they would have thought. They managed to build the house and situated all the rooms that would be in the house. The house itself was small but still spacious for the young boy.

The rooms were a nice sized living room. A small kitchen and dining room combination. 2 bedrooms one for Crash and then a guest room. A rather large bathroom for a little house and then another small room that Crash would decide what to use it for.

"Great job, in about another week the house should be ready to start filling with furniture." Sean grinning.

"We all did good." Crash smiled proud of his new little house. "But I can't help but wonder if anything can make this a little better."

Sudden Aku Aku emerged from the jungle smiling brightly.

"Crash I have a surprise for you, come and see."

Crash and the others curious came towards the mask to see what it was.

The mask them gestured towards the jungle and then slowly a little girl emerged.

The little girl was a bandicoot like Crash. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a light blue and white shirt with light blue overalls with pink converses. In her arms she carried a pink laptop.

"Whose she?" Crash asked although he had a feeling he already knew.

The mask smile was even brighter. "This is Coco, your little sister."

Crash's eyes widened this whole time he had a sister he never knew.

"Woah." Crash said, with a loss for words.

"Just come and hug me." Coco replied, in a sweet little voice.

Without warning Crash embraced the little bandicoot tightly.

"I'm glad I finally met you baby sister." The bandicoot grinned, giving her a noogie.

"I can't breathe." Coco rasped.

"How did you know we were related?" Crash asked confused.

"When I found her back at the third island, I felt your essence within her, and then I knew for sure you two had to be siblings."

"And you'll be glad to have me around…I can do some great things." The little girl beamed.

"Like what?" Asked Milo.

"You'll see…"

Another week had gone by and now the house was completely finished. Also within that week, everyone discovered Coco was a computer genius and was capable of inviting many interesting little gadgets. One in particular was a transporter that could teleport anyone to any given area in the world to save time on travel. With the help of the transporter, Milo was able to bring another friend for them. This was his little sister Linda who was the exact same age as Coco. Linda had short black hair and gray eyes. Also the transporter helped everyone bring furniture from the mainland to the island and a few extras in between. Finally after 3 more days, everything was completely done.

During this entire time Crash and Coco were not allowed to see the final product, as it was a surprise and now the time had come to show them the final product.

Crash and Coco were standing at the front door waiting for the signal.

"You ready?" Crash asked.

"I can't wait." Coco replied bouncing up and down.

"All right guys go on and take a look." Sean replied.

Crash and Coco stepped inside their home. In the living room there was a maroon red coach that could seat up to 9 people. On the other side against the wall there was a maroon futon. The floor was covered with a plush maroon rug that filled the entire room. The dining room kitchen combo had a table capable of fitting up to six people and a nice roomy kitchen with cupboards and a fridge filled with food. Crash's room was simple with a bed and dresser and a closet. Coco's rooms was filled with a bed and dresser, but it had a desk for her laptop. The bathroom was over the top. The bath contained a toilet and a sink. However, it had Vichy Shower, and a rather large Jacuzzi.

Aku Aku didn't understand that though.

The last room Crash had decided to let Coco have as he would probably spend most of his time in the bathroom. She decided to turn that into a small lab for all of her machines and gadgets.

"It's amazing it's great…it's home…I don't know how I can ever thank you guys."

"Don't need to…that's what friends are for." Milo grinned.

Later that night Crash and his friends decided to have a little party consisting of cheeseburgers and wumpa sundaes.

Crash remained glued at the TV while surfing the channels.

"Milo your right cable is great." Crash loved the endless possibilities of channels.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Once you turn it on, your addicted.

"Psh…" Milo replied.

"This great…I never thought things would turn out like this." Coco smiled, stuffing her face with wumpas and ice cream.

"I know, and thanks to that transporter, me and Linda can come visit anytime. And you can come to the mainland anytime you want."

"That's great, but wouldn't people notice?" Asked Crash.

"Nah…most people are clueless these days, you could walk out there in all your glory and nobody would notice."

Crash grinned. "Your right…what's to do on the mainland?"

"Crash my friend, you and your sister are about to learn about the glorys of being a kid."

Crash grinned goofily. "I can tell you guy's one thing, this is the start to a great beginning."

Until We Meet Again

And that's the end. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Crash Bandicoot 2: Alliance. eternal1990 over and out.


End file.
